Demons, Babies, And Sisters Oh My!
by movieholic
Summary: Cole and Phoebe are expecting, but some of the surprises that abound they are not...Prequel to "Creature Of Immorality."
1. Class? Cole? Class or Cole?

Phoebe Halliwell ran a slender hand through his thick, dark hair as he slept soundly beside her. She ran her hands softly over his face, gently touching his lips that she ached to kiss. He shifted slightly and she paused, praying he would wake. He ceased moving and continued to sleep on. Phoebe grinned and whispered her love for him before resting her head on his chest and dozing off herself.

Cole Turner awoke with a start, instantly checking the room for intruders before glancing down at the weight on his chest. He smiled to himself and played with Phoebe's hair as she slept, her head moving up and down with his breathing. A knock at the door caused him to glance up quickly.

Piper Halliwell entered the room, looking around as she crept over. She smiled shyly at Cole, who looked at her questioningly as he continued to play with Phoebe's hair.

"Piper?" questioned Cole, eyebrow raised.

"Phoebe has a class to get to Cole, in like a hour." Whispered Piper, trying to be courteous to her younger sister, and trying to get from the prying look of her sister's demonic boyfriend.

"Thanks, I'll wake her up." He said, dismissing her.

Piper nodded and backed out slowly, grimacing when she turned around and shut the door behind herself. Cole watched Phoebe a moment longer before calling her name out soft at first, then a bit louder.

"Phoeb? Phoebe? Baby, wake up." Called out Cole, at his futile attempt to rouse her from her deep slumber.

Finally Cole wiggled out from underneath her and shook her gently till she woke.

"Huh? Wha-? What did I miss?" she asked wearily.

"Nothing yet. You have class in an hour, so you hafta get up."

Phoebe grumbled, reaching out and grabbing Cole's hands as he turned to leave, pulling him over and on top of her.

"You're cute when you sleep." She said, smiling coyly.

"So are you." He responded, grinning and kissing the tip of her nose.

They stared into each others eyes, his bright blue ones clashing with her dark brown ones. She leaned up and stroked his jaw, while he leaned down and trailed kisses down her neckline, causing her to shiver and giggle.

"Phoebe." He whispered huskily, his breathing hitching when Phoebe started to play with the waistband of his black briefs.

"Cole." she whispered back.

"Phoebe, phoebe…you have to get to class…." He tried to explain but she had already dismissed the idea of going to class.

Cole pressed his lips against hers for a deep, passionate kiss, both laughing when Piper called from downstairs. Cole deepened the kiss, searching Phoebe's mouth his slick tongue. Phoebe's breathing was rapid and she gently pushed Cole off of her, motioning towards the door at his hurt look. Cole nodded in understanding and made his way towards the door when he paused in thought. He shook his head and gathered Phoebe up in his arms before calling downstairs to the others, "We're going to my apartment for a few hours, be back later!"

Piper could be heard protesting, but Cole had already shimmered with Phoebe in his arms to his place, both laughing.

* * *

Phoebe looked over at Cole's dreamy face, his eyes half closed, and his breathing coming out in deep gasps. Phoebe swiped at some sweat that had gathered on her brow and reached over for Cole, who gathered her up in his strong arms and kissed her on her head.

"That was great." He said; laughter in his tired voice.

"Oh yeah." Whispered Phoebe; also tired.

Cole clutched Phoebe tighter, took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to control his rapid breathing. Phoebe traced his jaw line and peppered it with kisses as Cole watched her with half lidded eyes. Phoebe reached down under the blankets, and Cole hissed.

"Again? You sure your family won't miss you?" he asked playfully.

"What, you don't want to?" asked Phoebe back, feigning hurt.

"No! I want, I sure as hell want to." He responded quickly, nodding enthusiastically.

"'Hell?'" questioned Phoebe.

"No pun intended." He added.

"Good enough for me." She said softly as she reached back underneath the blankets to find what she was looking for, knowing full well she found it when Cole sucked in his breath and arched his back.

* * *

TBC…

Hope you guys like it so far…

PLEASE review!

1st Charmed fic, so be nice, lol.


	2. Bad News

Piper paced back and forth in the kitchen as Prue watched with her face full of amusement.

"Calm down Piper, Phoebe doesn't need you jumping down her throat when she comes back."

"I won't jump down her throat Prue, I'll freeze her or maybe I'll blow-"

"Piper!"

"Sorry." grumbled Piper, pausing to catch her breath.

Prue reached for an apple and took a large bite, nearly choking when Cole shimmered in with Phoebe linked to his arm. Piper said nothing but gave Cole and Phoebe a death glare. Cole looked at Prue for an explanation, whom shrugged and took another bite from the red fruit.

"Piper…?"

"Phoebe. Halliwell. You missed class _again_. Cole, you told me you would wake her up in time-"

"Whoa, Piper. Cole didn't do anything it was me, and I'm sorry for missing class but I'm a big girl and can make my own decisions."

Cole and Prue looked at each, then back at the two sisters.

"Phoebe, what's the point of paying for classes you don't take?"

"Look, you're not my mother okay!" Shouted Phoebe, clearly upset at her evening being ruined by this argument.

Cole wrapped his arm around Phoebe protectively as Piper sighed and shook her head angrily. Suddenly bright blue lights swarmed around Piper, and Leo appeared.

"Hey guys, we have a prob-"

"Not now Leo!" shouted Piper as she flung her hands in the air and stormed out of the room.

Leo raised his eyebrows but dismissed the outburst. He turned to Phoebe and the others quickly.

"We have a problem. Rumors of a new source are circulating everywhere, in the Underworld and above and it seems he's looking for revenge… against Cole."

The sisters looked at Cole, who turned a pale color as his grip on Phoebe tightened. Phoebe whimpered before hugging Cole tightly, who rubbed her back in a comforting manner, though it looked like he needed the soothing a lot than Phoebe did.

* * *

TBC…

Review PLEASE!

Hope you guys like it so far, I'm enjoying writing it.


	3. Other News

Piper paced in her room, muttering angrily to herself. Leo knocked on the door softly, waiting for her to answer.

"Come in…" she called out, attempting to sound calm.

"Piper…are you okay?" asked Leo, blue eyes full of concern.

"Yeah, fine, super… so what was the problem?"

"Oh, rumors of a new source-"

"Fantastic!" Piper threw her hands up in the air, accidentally blowing the ceiling light to bits.

"Anything else, Leo?" Piper asked sarcastically.

"Well…"

"Leo?"

"The rumored source is looking for revenge against you girls as always, but he is really looking for revenge against Cole."

Piper grunted, flipped her hair over her shoulder and blew out of the room towards the attic. Prue walked into the room, nearly being blown over by Piper's haste getaway.

"She okay?" asked Prue.

"I don't know, Prue." Leo responded, eyes full of worry.

* * *

After Leo told everyone the news, Cole and Phoebe made their way to Phoebe's room. Cole seemed weak kneed, knowing that a new source could ruin what good he did and could easily turn him evil again, and against Phoebe.

Phoebe brushed Cole's damp hair off of his forehead, planting kisses on his cheek as he plopped onto the bed exhausted. Phoebe sat still, deep in thought. All of a sudden Phoebe shimmered out of the room. Cole stood up quickly, blue eyes wide.

"Phoebe!" he shouted.

"Cole! I'm downstairs!"

Cole ran out of the room and back into the kitchen. Phoebe stood in the center of the room, both of them wide eyed and panting heavily. Piper, Prue, and Leo ran down the steps and into the kitchen confused.

"What the heck is going on?" asked Piper.

"She, Phoebe, she uh…shimmered." Stammered Cole, gesturing with his hands.

"Excuse me?" Prue asked, hands on her hips.

"I shimmered from my room to here." Responded Phoebe, still doe-eyed.

"That's impossible." Piper quipped.

"Well…"

"Leo… what are you not telling us?"

"Phoebe, have you been feeling sick lately? Nauseas, faint?" asked Leo.

Phoebe thought for a moment, still shocked. Cole glanced back and forth between the two, his blue eyes eerily bright in contrast to his very pale skin.

"What Leo? What is it?" asked Cole, concerned.

"She could be," Leo coughed, "Pregnant?" he offered, shrugging.

The sisters gasped, and Cole jaw hung slack and his shoulders were tensed, as was Phoebe who had her hands covering her mouth in shock.

* * *

TBC...

PLEASE Review!

If you have any ideas or tips, ectera, they're al welcome.

Honesty, not rudeness, gets you everywhere (that sounded corny, didn't it)?


	4. Short and Sweet

**Short but sweet...**

"What Leo? What is it?" asked Cole, concerned.

"_She could be," Leo coughed, "Pregnant?" he offered, shrugging._

_The sisters gasped, and Cole jaw hung slack and his shoulders were tensed, as was Phoebe who had her hands covering her mouth in shock. _

"She could be _huh_?!" asked Piper, her mouth agape.

"I think Phoebe is pregnant, and if she is it can explain why she shimmered… the baby shimmered so she did too." Explained Leo, his eyes trying to avoid his wife's glaring brown ones.

Phoebe sucked in a big breath and let it out slowly, backing up until she fell down on a kitchen chair. Cole shook his head, his mouth still slightly open. While Leo continued to explain to Piper what he meant, and Prue trying to calm Piper, Cole wandered over to Phoebe and knelt beside.

"Cole?" asked Phoebe softly.

"Yeah?" he responded just as quietly as she had.

"Are we happy about this?" she asked him, her brown eyes searching for an answer in his brilliant blue ones.

"Oh yeah." He breathed out, a small laugh escaping his lips.

Phoebe grinned and leaned over, placing a small kiss on Cole's lips. Cole gently grabbed her wrist and shimmered out.


	5. Shadow Man

Piper continued ranting as Leo tried, but to no avail, explain Phoebe's dilemma. Prue was just trying to calm her sister down, but her futile attempts went unnoticed by the couple. Piper finally stomped her foot down and turned on her heel to face the others.

"Phoeb-"she stopped short when she noticed Cole and Phoebe disappeared, "Oh."

Prue and Leo stooped short also, just noticing the other two were no longer in the room with them. Leo sighed as Prue rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands; Piper just sagged down onto a chair.

"Okay, okay, okay… Leo, how bad could this really be?" asked Prue, hoping for good news in order to calm her sister down.

"Well…," started Leo as he took a seat, "It goes both ways. One, Phoebe and Cole can be happier you know… bring them together more?"

Piper snorted, "Those two _cannot _get any closer, trust me."

Prue shrugged and nodded in agreement and Leo continued.

"On the other hand, if word leaks out that Cole is having a child 'down under,' we might have many unwanted visitors trying to take the child in order to turn him evil. That baby will be very powerful with a Charmed mother and one of the most powerful demons as his father."

"Perfect." Muttered Piper; she started to cough.

"You okay?" asked Leo worried yet again.

"I'm Fine, just been feeling a little sick lately is all."

Prue raised an eyebrow at Leo. Leo shook it off and thought for a moment. Suddenly it dawned on him too.

"Honey, have you been throwing up at all? Like you have flu or something?"

"Sure, yeah… why Leo?" questioned Piper.

"Piper, I think you might be pregnant too." Prue said lightly.

Piper's eyes fluttered as she made an "Oh" sound.

* * *

Cole had shimmered Phoebe and himself back to his place; they landed in a heap in the center of the apartment. After a moment of silence Phoebe stood and started for the bathroom, leaving Cole lying on his back in thought on the floor.

Cole lay still, staring at the ceiling of his deluxe apartment deep in thought. He felt clammy and sweaty, so he periodically messed with the collar of his black cashmere sweater (that contrasted perfectly with his bright blue inviting eyes).

Phoebe reentered the room, and managed a smile when she saw Cole had barely moved since she went to the restroom. Phoebe watched him for a moment before crossing the room and lying on the hard floor beside him. He jumped slightly before wrapping his arm around her as she laid her head on his chest, his chin resting in the top of her hair.

They said nothing as they listened to each other breathing in the dark room, both lost in thought. Suddenly a shadow in the corner of the room shifted eerily, which caused Cole to break from his reverie. He nudged Phoebe before calling out.

"Anyone there?"

The shadow darted forward; Cole and Phoebe both knew it was most likely a bounty hunter out for Cole. Phoebe leaped up and tried to kick through the shadow, but her leg went right through the demonic figure. Cole, who had leapt to his feet too, threw an energy ball that also went through the demon.

Cole and Phoebe looked at each other alarmed before the shadow was upon Cole, knocking him to the ground. Cole shouted out as Phoebe called for Leo frantically. Phoebe continued calling out for Leo as she tried to kick the black shadow that was strangling Cole. Cole's eyes bulged and his face turned red as he struggled to breath, he formed another energy ball and threw it at the shadow to no avail.

Leo orbed in while Phoebe was thrown into the air by the shadow. He called out Phoebe's name as he ran to her. The shadow, seeing that Cole was no longer breathing, disappeared in a flash of red light. Leo had finished healing Phoebe's head wound when he noticed Cole lying unconscious across the room. By this time Phoebe was healed and calling out Cole's name in near hysteria. She ran to his side and shouted at Leo to hurry.

"You know I can't Phoebe!"

"Leo, do something damn it!" she held Cole's limp hand.

Leo, frustrated at his predicament, leaned down and tried to heal Cole. After many exasperating minutes, Cole coughed. Phoebe hugged him, but he was too weak to hug back.

"Phoebe, I can only heal his human half, remember? You have to use a spell or potion to heal his other half."

"I know… thanks Leo."

Leo nodded grimly as Phoebe hugged him tightly. She then looked at Cole, to Leo, and then to the bedroom with a pleading expression. Leo sighed and said, "Sure." He touched Cole and orbed him into the bedroom.

Phoebe entered the bedroom and tucked Cole in, thanking Leo again and again. Leo said his goodbyes and orbed back home. Phoebe felt tears sting her eyes as she kissed Cole's forehead. He groaned and coughed, fighting the urge to sleep.

* * *

TBC…

What next people? REVIEW, tell me what you think and give me some ideas if you got any! By the way again… REVIEW please! I thrive on the reviews, they are my inspiration.


	6. He Has a What?

Cole slept fitfully throughout the night, his face a sickly pale color and sweat trickling off his forehead. He shivered uncontrollably every so often before having coughing fits. Seeing Cole so hurt and vulnerable made Phoebe feel very scared and worried. She watched him the entire night, gently dabbing his forehead every so often and tucking him in when one of his shivering fits threw his blankets every which way.

At dawn Phoebe was startled awake by a knock at the bedroom door. She stood and stretched, checked on Cole who was sleeping, and went to answer the door. Piper and Prue stood on the other side worry etched in their faces.

"Leo told us a demon attacked you last night. What happened? Is everything okay?" asked Prue alarmed.

"I think we're okay, Prue. I'm fine at least…Cole isn't." Phoebe motioned to Cole in the bed.

"What happened?" asked Piper.

Phoebe sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Cole shimmered us here and we were just lying out there on the floor when a shadow like thing attacked us."

"You don't know what it was?" questioned Prue.

"No. I do know that Cole and I couldn't hit it, or touch it…but it could touch us."

"Weird…" muttered Prue.

"Yeah…" murmured Piper.

* * *

After Phoebe had caught the others up on the shadow demon, they had left and made their way home. Piper and Prue immediately made their way towards the attic, to look into the Book of Shadows.

"Shadow…evil…bright red light…can hurt you, you can't hurt it…" muttered Piper to herself as she flipped through the pages in frenzy.

Prue paced back and forth while thinking as hard as she could. She snapped her fingers and said, "Don't forget we have to find a healing potion or spell for Cole."

Piper growled and shook her head, "I thought you knew how to vanquish the demon…don't do that again unless you have an inkling of what we are dealing with Prudence."

Prue glared and stuck her tongue out at her sister who smirked and went back to her frenzied search in the ancient book. Leo orbed in, the bluish white lights momentarily blinding Piper and Prue.

"Geez Leo, can you get any brighter?" asked Piper sarcastically.

Leo shrugged and said he was sorry.

"I asked the Elders for some help or hints as to what we're dealing with. They told me this much: it's an upper level demon, pretty powerful too… apparently the shadow is a cover for this demon and when we get the demon into his normal form he is weaker but not by much."

"Vanquishable?" Piper asked, ready to whip a potion up.

"Via very powerful potion and it in its regular form, yeah."

"Okay, that means we're most likely going to need a sample of our demon…how do you propose we do that Leo?"

"Ummm… use a sample of Cole?"

Piper started then stopped; a look of confusion on her face.

"What do you mean Leo?" asked Prue.

"Yes, _Leo_, what _do_ you mean?"

"The Elders may have said that Cole and the Shadow demon are… related? The shadow demon in its normal form looks like Cole in his Belthazor form… like Sykes, remember?"

Piper groaned loudly and made a dash for the couch. Prue opted for resting against a nearby table. Leo, distress written all over his face scurried to Piper's side, who was currently vomiting behind the old couch; Prue made a disgusted face at the retching noises.

"Morning sickness?" asked Leo, concern laced in his voice.

"Is it morning? I lost track of time…" muttered Piper, clutching her aching stomach.

* * *

Cole shivered as he tried to stand, hoping to not wake Phoebe up. He managed to get onto his feet, but swayed to and fro, as he fell back onto the bed. The creaky springs caused Phoebe to jump awake. Cole looked at her sheepishly as she frowned.

"Cole, you're supposed to be resting!"

Cole shrugged, "Sorry, I was…bored?"

"Bored? _Bored_? Cole get your butt into bed and go to sleep, now."

Cole groaned, both in pain and the fact that a once very powerful demonic figure like him was being mothered by a witch, specifically his girlfriend witch.

"Any news on our demonic shadow?" asked Cole as he laid himself down again.

"Not yet."

Just then Leo orbed in with Piper and Prue attached to each of his arms. Leo motioned for her to come over. Phoebe nodded, kissed Cole on his forehead and left the room with the others.

"Anything?" Phoebe asked anxiously.

"Oh yeah…"

"Piper." Quipped Prue.

"Well? Spit it out you guys come on!"

Everyone made their way to the couch and made themselves comfortable, staring at Phoebe uncomfortably.

"Oh for Pete's sake, tell me!" shouted Phoebe.

"Cole has a son." Leo said softly.

* * *


	7. Wounded

The girls watched Phoebe's face contort from one of confusion, to anger, hurt and back. Prue was about to say something when she was silenced by a glare from Piper and a shake of a head from Leo.

"He has a _what_?"

"He has a son, Phoebe. But he doesn't know it yet." Leo said quickly, actually trying to protect Cole from Phoebe's wrath.

"How does he not know?" she asked upset.

"Ever heard of a one night stand Pheebs?" Piper said mockingly.

"Piper, shut up."

"You shut up Prue. All of this is driving me up the wall," Piper shouted, standing as she continued to rant, "First we find out there is a new Source, then we find out he's after Cole, _then_ we find out Phoebe is having a baby from demon seed and I'm having a baby too, then we hear Phoebe and Cole are attacked by Cole's son who happens to be working for the Source himself? This is insane!"

It was quiet until Phoebe asked, "You're pregnant Piper?"

Leo smiled half-heartedly and nodded as Piper sighed and plopped back down.

"Yeah, I am."

"Oh, sweetie that's great news." Said Phoebe as she crawled over and hugged Piper.

Piper laughed and thanked her, only to hiccup and have bluish white bubbles pop from her mouth. Everyone looked at her shocked.

"What the _hell_ was that?" asked Piper, looking at the others just as shocked.

Phoebe was going to ask the same question but she too hiccupped, only instead of pretty blue bubbles she hiccupped an orb shaped fireball. She looked at the others wide-eyed before daring to laugh because of how random it was. The others chuckled nervously, but the fire ball kind of scared them.

"I think the babies did that." Leo pointed out.

"Whoa, that's cool." Prue added.

"Nuh uh, no it really isn't Prue. How am I to run P3 hiccupping blue bubbles and being related to a sister who hiccups fire balls?"

"I think we have a bigger problem guys." Leo said, getting back to the situation at hand.

"Right, is the demon vanquishable?"

"Yes, we need a powerful potion and a spell in order to turn the shadow into his 'normal' form."

"What does his normal form look like?" asked Phoebe.

"Like Belthazor but instead of red and black he's blue and green." Leo continued.

"Right… so how do you propose we get a sample of this untouchable shadow thing for a potion?" asked Phoebe, not really expecting an answer.

"We use Cole. Get a sample from Cole, make the potion, summon the demon, say a spell to convert him into his normal form, throw the potion and bingo…he's done for." Piper said.

"Wow, you have this all planned o-"

Phoebe was interrupted by a loud crash and groan from Cole's bedroom. Everyone jumped up and dashed for the room to find Cole on the ground clutching his bleeding stomach and pieces of lamp everywhere.

"Cole! Cole, what happened?" shouted Phoebe as she ran to his side yet again.

"That shadow thing is _really_ determined to kill me…" he managed to say.

"Leo, heal him."

Leo, knowing it was pointless to argue, placed his hands above Cole's stab wound and concentrated. Sweat gathered on Leo's brow as he continued to try; Cole's breathing became labored. Leo was suddenly electrocuted and flown backwards as Cole's demonic side started to come out.

"Cole, suppress it, fight it." Urged Phoebe anxiously, knowing that when Cole was wounded he could only stay in his human form for a limited amount of time.

Cole continued to morph back and forth into Belthazor and his human form before finally coming to a stop as his human self. He breathed heavily and looked at his half healed stomach. Phoebe kissed Cole on his cheek as she tried to help him up and into the bed.

"We have to vanquish his- this thing fast." Phoebe said, nearly saying son.

Cole looked at Phoebe in confusion, but was too tired and weak to fully understand as he slipped into unconsciousness.

"Why do they want to kill him so badly?" growled Phoebe.

"It may have something to do with Cole killing The Triad, loving a witch… uh… betraying the Underworld, doing good-"

"That's enough Piper." Prue said, interrupting.

Leo, back on his feet and rubbing his sore back said, "Take a sample now, while he's out."

Phoebe nodded and looked at Prue poignantly. Prue "Oh'd" then called for a knife. A knife appeared in her hand and she passed it to Phoebe, who hesitated before cutting a small chunk of skin from Cole's unaware body.

"There, enough?"

"Yeah, let's go and make this potion. Phoebe you okay to make a spell?"

"Of course Piper, now get going."

Leo orbed the older sisters out, leaving Phoebe watching Cole's comatose body.

* * *


	8. Cain

The Source chuckled, his voice thick with malevolence, as he turned from the cracked mirror before him. He rubbed his hands together, causing young Cain to roll his eyes. The Source, luckily for Cain, felt the young man was like his own son.

"What?" he asked severely.

"The whole rubbing your hands together… it's so cliché, sir." Cain responded smartly.

The Source growled and turned his back to the other. Cain grumbled to himself in the corner, before walking over and tapping The Source on his shoulder.

"Yes?"

"May I apologize for my actions, legionnaire?" asked Cain, sweetness dripping from his voice like a thick syrup.

The Source turned and offered his hand to the younger man, who took it and kissed it with a crafty grin spread across his strikingly handsome face. Cain returned to his corner and leaned against the wall with a smug expression on his face; his clear, bright blue eyes slicing the dim atmosphere of the cave. Cain ran a hand through his thick black hair, remembering that just that day he had stabbed his similar looking father.

"They will be confused sir, what shall I tell them?"

"Tell them that I… that I granted your wish to become human so that is why you appear so. As for your presence in the first place, tell them you were held against your will. All in all, say whatever you must in order to get close to Belthazor, and this time finish the job!"

Cain nodded before disappearing in a bright flash of red light.

* * *

Phoebe sat on the expensive couch surrounded by scraps of paper, a pencil and legal pad resting in her hands. She moved her head about as she rhymed to herself, growling in frustration.

"Demon seed, demon spawn…the source of all good asks for you to be gone? That's stupid Phoebe, come on…" she muttered to herself.

Cole, in the bedroom, groaned as he sat up. He winced as he lifted up his shirt to peek at his half healed wound. Suddenly a bright red flash enveloped him, Cole jumped startled and immediately groaned in pain as he felt the tautness of his skin pull at the wound. A figure approached him, a young man with jet black hair and strikingly blue eyes. Cole gasped; he was practically looking at himself.

"Phoebe," Cole called out weakly, "Phoebe."

"Don't do that Cole. It's me, your own flesh and blood, Cain. I'm your son, don't you know me?

"What?" Cole managed to ask quietly.

Phoebe snarled angrily as she threw the pencil and pad across the room. She yawned and stood to check on Cole. Phoebe let out a scream when she a young man in the center of the room, causing the men to jump.

"Who are you? Get out! Stay back and get out! Leo, Lo get your White lighter ass over here!" Phoebe shouted frantic.

Cain started to back up with a scared look on his boyishly handsome face, Cole's face. It dawned on Phoebe who he was and she ran to attack him. Cain yelped and dodged from her, trying to calm her down. Cole watched helplessly, too calling for Leo.

Leo orbed in with the sisters in tow and Piper waved her hands in hope to freeze the attacker. Phoebe, immune to Charmed powers, crept to Leo's side.

"I was trying to write a spell when I came in to check on Cole. I saw this, his son in here."

"How do you know it's his son? Leo said that he would look like Balthazar, but blue and green." Asked Piper confused.

"Look at him Piper! If that isn't Cole Turner's son then I'm not a Charmed one."

"Knock on wood," Prue said softly from behind Piper as she tapped the doorframe.

The sisters turned and glared at Prue who shrugged. Piper slowly made her way to the frozen demons, stopping at Cain to study his face.

"Oh he's _definitely_ Cole's son." Said Piper.

"Alright, here's what we'll do. We'll tie the kid out there," Piper pointed to the living room area, "and then unfreeze him. We'll make him talk."

The sisters nodded before breaking apart in different directions. Prue returned with a chair, Phoebe some rope and Piper with a gag. Phoebe and Prue looked at her amused, but Piper shrugged and said, "What?"

After they had finished binding, the sisters and Leo gathered around him before Piper unfroze him with a flick of her hands. Cain slowly shook his head and his eyes immediately grew wide when he felt the gag in his mouth.

"Relax, you'll be fine." Prue said.

The young man didn't believe them, but he did as he was told and relaxed; but not after lifting his chin as if he was unafraid for his life, his blue eyes cold. Phoebe shivered and looked away.

"What Phoebe, you okay?" asked Prue.

"Yeah, it's just eerie is all."

"Yeah…" Prue agreed, before nudging Piper.

"We'll start out with blinking questions first, blink once for yes, two for no, okay?" asked Piper, detective like.

Cain sighed and blinked once.

"Good. Are you Cole Turner's son?"

One blink.

"Mmmhmm… did the Source send you?"

One blink after slight hesitation.

"Was it to kill Cole, or destroy the Charmed ones?"

The young man looked confused.

"Umm, were you sent to kill Cole?"

Two blinks.

"The Charmed ones?"

Two blinks. Piper threw her hands up and sighed.

"I'm going to take out the gag okay?" said Prue.

Cain nodded, rubbing his jaw when the gag was removed.

"Who are you, your name, I mean." Asked Phoebe softly.

After a slight coughing fit, Cain looked directly at Phoebe and said, "Cain, my name is Cain."

"Cain… you know you're Cole's son?" asked Phoebe.

"Yeah, of course. The Source has kept me prisoner since I was born, keeping my birth a secret from my fath-Cole. Finally, he decided to free me. I don't know why but he did."

"Rubbish." Muttered Piper to herself.

"Hey, I'm not lyin'. Really." He said, looking so sincere and innocent, his baby blues so wide.

Phoebe shook her head and rubbed her stomach, mentally whispering to her baby. Piper, unaware of Phoebe doing the same, also rubbed her stomach. Prue glanced at each one and gave them a bemused look, before turning back to Cain.

"How _old_ are you Cain?"

"How about 60 years old in the Underworld?"

The sisters scoffed before realizing Cole was 120 years old in the Underworld.

"How about up in the 'real' world?" asked Phoebe.

"That would make me 20 then." Cain chuckled good-naturedly; putting the girls at ease, with his charming smile and beautiful eyes.

Cole mustered up all his energy and shimmered into the room, but wound up leaning against the wall breathing heavily as the girls and men watched him with concern.

"Cole, are you okay?" asked Leo, the medic in him coming out again.

Cole held up his hand, gathered up some more strength and made his way across the room where the group had gathered. Cole studied Cain intently, the resemblance even more noticeable when they were so close to one another. Cole cocked his head to one side as he asked, "He telling the truth?"

Prue laughed, "You don't believe him? Cole _look _at him, he is so your son."

Cole smiled ruefully, as did Cain.

"So I have a son, huh? Cain, I believe you said it was. Fitting you little devil…"

Phoebe watched Cole's face contort from one of anger to pain. She walked over and placed his arm across her shoulders, steadying him. Cole nodded his thanks before asking Cain, "Why did you try killing me?"

* * *


	9. Poison 'n a Plan

Cain looked at everyone uncomfortably, before his eyes rested on Cole's feeble frame. Cole watched him intently, his expression clearly showing his distrust towards his own son.

"Come on Cole, you know what it's like having to work for the Source. You must obey his commands; he would have killed me had I not! Surely you can understand Cole, maybe not you others, but Cole could."

Cole sighed and nodded, understanding full well. But when he brought his head up to meet Cain's eyes again, he still looked distrustful.

"Can you tell me what you did to him? Can he be healed?" asked Prue.

"Of course he can be healed, but he'd need a demonic doctor in the Underworld to do so."

Cole, who's eyes had dilated and his breathing had become ragged, shimmered out of the room. Everyone looked about worried before following Phoebe into the bedroom. When they realized Cole wasn't there, they started to panic. Phoebe marched up to Cain angrily.

"What did you do to him!?" she screamed.

"The Source must've poisoned the tip of my atheme, I didn't know!" Cain said panicked, struggling against his binds.

Just as Phoebe was about to rip off Cain's head, Cole shimmered back into the room. He stood for a moment before crumpling to the ground with a loud grunt. Phoebe, completely sick with worry and stress just sat on the couch and rocked back and forth, trying to soothe her pounding headache. Piper, after a moment, joined her sister as Prue and Leo tended to Cole's limp form.

* * *

Phoebe sat on the couch, worried out of her mind. Piper, who gave up trying to comfort her, sat on the couch with a black expression on her face. Leo and Prue returned from the room and stood in front of the exhausted sisters.

"What are we going to do? If I see Cole fall down once more in pain I think I may just pass out from worry…" murmured Phoebe to the air.

Leo sighed and sat on the floor by Piper's feet, resting his head on her thigh. Prue sat on an arm of the couch beside Phoebe, rubbing her eyes tiredly. Cain, who had remained silent for the past twenty minutes, continued to wait for something to happen.

"What do we know so far, Leo?" asked Piper, also speaking aloud to the air.

"Cole is doing real bad to be honest. The atheme was indeed poisoned and not only that, but Cole seems to be suffering from the first attack. I can't heal him anymore, there isn't anything _I _could do, but demonic doctor may be able to help."

"What does that _mean_?" asked Phoebe, clearly distressed.

"That we have to orb Cole down to the Underworld, cure him, then return to normal." Responded Prue, which earned her a repentant laugh from the other end of the couch.

"Normal my ass…" Piper said, laughing.

* * *

After a long night of discussion, Leo orbed Prue and Piper home, and Phoebe made her way to sleep before she stopped and eyed Cain who slept in the wooden chair, still bound. Phoebe sighed and entered Cole's bedroom.

Cain, feigning sleep, sat up alert and disappeared in a bright red flash. He re-appeared in the Underworld, right beside the Source himself.

"So…?" asked the Source.

"They arranged to bring him down here for some medical help, I have a plan in order to ambush them."

"When?"

"Tomorrow, at noon, sir."

"Good, and your plan?"

"I devise that I ask to go with them, to help them find a doctor since Balthazar would be too weak to help. While the doctor prepares Balthazar for treatment, I will strike from behind and we will kill Balthazar then. Maybe we will even be able to kill a Charmed one while we're at it."

"You have their trust?"

"Just about. I do not seem to have Belthazor's yet."

"Understandable, see you then." The Source said with a curt nod.

Cain nodded in turn and disappeared in the bright red light.

* * *


	10. Ambushed

Phoebe sat on the couch, worried out of her mind. Piper, who gave up trying to comfort her, sat on the couch with a black expression on her face. Leo and Prue returned from the room and stood in front of the exhausted sisters.

"What are we going to do? If I see Cole fall down once more in pain I think I may just pass out from worry…" murmured Phoebe to the air.

Leo sighed and sat on the floor by Piper's feet, resting his head on her thigh. Prue sat on an arm of the couch beside Phoebe, rubbing her eyes tiredly. Cain, who had remained silent for the past twenty minutes, continued to wait for something to happen.

"What do we know so far, Leo?" asked Piper, also speaking aloud to the air.

"Cole is doing real bad to be honest. The atheme was indeed poisoned and not only that, but Cole seems to be suffering from the first attack. I can't heal him anymore, there isn't anything _I _could do, but demonic doctor may be able to help."

"What does that _mean_?" asked Phoebe, clearly distressed.

"That we have to orb Cole down to the Underworld, cure him, then return to normal." Responded Prue, which earned her a repentant laugh from the other end of the couch.

"Normal my ass…" Piper said, laughing.

* * *

After a long night of discussion, Leo orbed Prue and Piper home, and Phoebe made her way to sleep before she stopped and eyed Cain who slept in the wooden chair, still bound. Phoebe sighed and entered Cole's bedroom. 

Cain, feigning sleep, sat up alert and disappeared in a bright red flash. He re-appeared in the Underworld, right beside the Source himself.

"So…?" asked the Source.

"They arranged to bring him down here for some medical help, I have a plan in order to ambush them."

"When?"

"Tomorrow, at noon, sir."

"Good, and your plan?"

"I devise that I ask to go with them, to help them find a doctor since Balthazar would be too weak to help. While the doctor prepares Belthazor for treatment, I will strike from behind and we will kill Belthazor then. Maybe we will even be able to kill a Charmed one while we're at it."

"You have their trust?"

"Just about. I do not seem to have Belthazor's yet."

"Understandable, see you then." The Source said with a curt nod.

Cain nodded in turn and disappeared in the bright red light.

Phoebe, feeling refreshed after her long shower, quietly exited the bedroom to check on Cain and feed her famished belly, which had seemingly grown slightly. Phoebe, satisfied that Cain was still where they had left him, ran into the kitchen starved. As she poured herself some cereal, she hummed happily.

"Psst? Phoebe?" called Cain softly from the living room.

Phoebe groaned inwardly before shuffling to the source of the noise. She stood looking at him with a blank expression on her face, a bowl of cereal in her hands. Cain looked at her like it was obvious what he wanted.

"Yes?" asked Phoebe.

"I'm hungry, can I get something to eat please?" he pleaded.

Phoebe seemed to ponder his question as she crunched on her cereal. After a few beats she heaved a sigh and turned on heel to return into the kitchen in order to pour another bowl of cereal of Cain.

"Thanks." Said Cain appreciably as Phoebe spooned fed him his cereal.

"Whatever."

"What's wrong Pheebs?" asked Cain.

"Please don't call me that, ever." Phoebe snapped.

Cain nodded, taken aback. Phoebe cast a quick glance at her watch, gasped, and stood up quickly. Leo, Piper and Prue orbed in link arm and arm as Phoebe brushed past them to throw the dishes in the sink.

"Ready?" asked Piper.

"Yeah, let's get Cole and go. Who's watching Cain?" Phoebe answered as she brushed by again.

"He's coming with his." responded Prue.

Leo orbed everyone down to the Underworld as the girls attempted to steady Cole's heavy form. Cain watched from a distance when they reached the Underworld, the girls paying no mind to him. Cain grinned as he led them to a doctor who could 'help' them.

They made their way through tunnel after tunnel till the reached a dark clearing where a demon was busily working on a patient. Cain coughed, causing the demon to jump.

"Cain! It's about-"shouted the demon, stopping short when he noticed who was trailing behind him.

"Procell, I need you to do something for me." Cain said as he approached the frightened demon.

Procell shivered as the Charmed ones approached him as well, Leo remaining behind hoisting Cole up. Cain grinned as he placed a hand on Procell's shoulder and pulled him closer to him.

"These fine young women need your assistance, can you help them?" asked Cain eerily, as he held the older demon tight to him side. Procell nodded quickly and managed to croak out, "What can I do to help the Charmed ones?"

"We need you to heal him." Said Piper evenly, jerking her head towards Cole.

"Belthazor? I thought he had finally died." Murmured Procell aloud.

"Less talking, and more healing pal." Phoebe said, stepping forward.

Procell nodded obediently, doing as they said for fear of being vanquished. The elderly demon assisted Leo on getting Cole to the rock slab. The demonic doctor tsked and aahed a few times before whispering a spell and waving his hands about Cole's muscular form. Cain, who had retreated behind the Charmed ones, grinned wickedly as the girls huddled around Cole.

Cain produced a fireball in his hand, aiming between the girls straight at Cole's prone form. With a loud growl he chucked the fireball towards his father, but Prue had shifted her stance, meaning the fireball had caught her square in the back. She howled in pain as she buckled to her knees. Piper and Phoebe turned quickly as Leo went to aid Prue.

Cain threw fireball after fireball at Leo, making it harder for the White lighter to reach Prue. Phoebe levitated into the air and kicked Cain in the chest. Piper attempted to freeze him but nothing happened. Cain grinned and laughed as he was joined by three other demons.

"You can't freeze me Piper." Cain crowed.

"But-but I froze you before."

"You _thought_ you did… how hard is it to act frozen, honestly?" he said laughing deeply as he conjured up another fireball.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted you and your devilish grin… no pun intended." Said Phoebe, fists raised and at the ready.

A demon surged forward and grabbed Leo, as the others snuck behind Phoebe and Piper and grabbed them too. Procell looked at Cain nervously before bowing his head and allowing Cain to vanquish him. Cain growled happily as he looked about the room. Cole still lie on the rock slab, while Prue lay motionless on the cave floor. Leo, Piper, and Phoebe all struggled against the demons' strong holds as Cain playfully tossed a fireball up and down in his hand.

* * *


	11. An Unsuccessful Victory

_A demon surged forward and grabbed Leo, as the others snuck behind Phoebe and Piper and grabbed them too. Procell looked at Cain nervously before bowing his head and allowing Cain to vanquish him; Cain growled happily as he looked about the room. Cole still lie on the rock slab, while Prue lay motionless on the cave floor. Leo, Piper, and Phoebe all struggled against the demons' strong holds as Cain playfully tossed a fireball up and down in his hand.

* * *

_

Cain stalked about the cave, still tossing a fireball in his hands as if it was nothing but a harmless toy. The young demon smirked as he watched the witches struggle, making his way around them to his father's body. Cain made sure the demons had the girls in a good grip before turning his back on them to face Cole. Cole's breathing was steady; it looked as if he was sleeping peacefully. He loved the irony of it and raised his hand to throw the fireball.

"Goodbye Ol' man." Cain said as he threw the fireball at his father.

Phoebe screamed and fought against the demon hard, before realizing Cole didn't disappear in flames as if he was vanquished, he had shimmered out. Cain had noticed this too, and he cursed angrily as he turned to the demons.

"Kill the witches and their White lighter, now!" he screamed angrily.

As the demons shoved the girls towards Prue's motionless body in order to vanquish them, Cole shimmered in behind them and threw energy ball after energy ball until every last demon was killed. Cain managed to grab Piper, and held an atheme to her neck, using her as a shield against Cole.

"Let her go Cain, it's me you want, leave her out of it." Cole growled, an energy ball levitating in the palm of his hand.

"So cliché, Cole, so very cliché." Cain responded mockingly.

"Let. Her. Go." Cole bit off, ready to throw the energy ball.

"Do it Cole, I dare you. It's not your beloved _Phoebe,_ so do it." he spit out her name irately.

Cole hesitated but lowered his hands in surrender.

"Cain, let her go and just kill me damn it." Cole said, sighing.

Cain flung Piper to the side and threw the atheme towards Cole as hard as he could. Phoebe shouted at Piper, "Now!" Piper froze the cave, or rather just Cole and Cain, momentarily. Phoebe ran over and knocked the atheme out of the air and pulled Cole over to the side of the cave, the movement unfreezing him. Cole looked confused before realizing what had happened.

"Are you going to kill him?" asked Cole.

"We have to, are you kidding?" Piper said, flipping her hair as she turned on Cole.

"Leo? How's it going with Prue, we need her right now and Cain is going to unfreeze soon." Phoebe said, starting to worry her plan wouldn't work.

"Leo?" Piper called out.

Leo sat next to Prue's body, his hands shaking uncontrably over her body. Sweat stained his shirt and glistened on his forehead as he continued to try to heal Prue. After a few seconds he gave up and gave Piper a sorrowful look.

"What Leo? Why isn't Prue healing?" asked Piper, starting to fret.

"Piper we don't have time!" shouted Phoebe as Cain started to move in slow motion as he unfroze.

Piper threw the potion as she and Phoebe recited the spell Phoebe had written; hoping the two of them could stop Cain together. Cole stood motionless in the corner, ready to attack if Cain unfroze before the girls could complete their spell.

"Magic Forces good and bad,

Change this demon just a tad,

Relinquish his powers for all the world,

Show him now with good unfurled!"

Cain fell to his knees with a howl of agony, shaking and holding out a hand towards Cole, who was currently perplexed by the spell and staring at Phoebe with a look of sheer confusion on his exhausted face. Moments later, Cain sat on his knees in the middle of the cave, shaking. He reached up and touched his face, shocked to be alive.

Cole rushed over talking at the same time.

"That wasn't a vanquishing spell Phoebe. That sounded more like a power stripping spell to me!" he claimed, waving his hands in the air as he kept a somnolent eye on Cain's struggling form.

"Piper!" shouted Phoebe from Leo's side, who was ignoring Cole.

Piper ran over, and it finally hit her, what Leo hadn't said through words but through the mournful look he had given her before the spell…Prue was dead, Leo didn't get to her in time. Phoebe had tears streaming down her face and jumped when Cole wrapped his arms around her protectively, his outburst towards her forgotten. Piper fell to her knees sobbing, reaching out for Leo who had tears swimming in his own eyes. Cain watched them warily, the power of the spell and potion leaving him weak.

* * *

TBC…

What do you think of my spell? I thought I wrote it pretty well…lol, just kidding.

Surely to be continued, even I can't wait to see what happens.


	12. Lack of Sleep All Around

_Piper ran over, and it finally hit her, what Leo hadn't said through words but through the mournful look he had given her before the spell…Prue was dead, Leo didn't get to her in time. Phoebe had tears streaming down her face and jumped when Cole wrapped his arms around her protectively, his outburst towards her forgotten. Piper fell to her knees sobbing, reaching out for Leo who had tears swimming in his own eyes. Cain watched them warily, the power of the spell and potion leaving him weak.

* * *

_

Cole held Phoebe tightly from behind, his arms wrapped around her vaguely round stomach; his head nestled in her neck as she cried into her hands. Leo had his arms wrapped around Piper as well, both on the ground clutching each other as Leo struggled to hold his tears in and Piper sobbed freely. Cain, by this time, had stood and watched them uncomfortably, knowing full well what had happened, but wondering why he wasn't killed…but not doing anything about it for fear of pushing his luck.

Phoebe had sniffled and turned around, hugging Cole as he held her too. He whispered in her ear and she nodded, he shimmered out with Phoebe in his strong arms. Leo rocked Piper back and forth, as she hiccupped and sat sleepily in his arms. When Piper had fallen asleep in his arms he called Cain over.

"Grab my hand please." Leo said; his face red.

"Why?" asked Cain, infuriated.

"You're an innocent now, please just grab my hand." Leo said, tired himself.

Cain shrugged, rolled his eyes and grabbed Leo's wrist as he waited impatiently; because Leo was trying to hold his sleeping wife, keep Cain holding on, and carry Prue's body before orbing. The moment he was ready, Leo orbed out with his load, leaving the Underworld quiet and dark.

* * *

After Piper and Phoebe were in bed, Leo talked to Cole for a few minutes before orbing up to the Elders with Prue's body. Cain, who had been told to wait in the basement, paced back and forth nervously. He stopped his pacing when he heard heavy footsteps approach the door and make their way down after opening it. 

"Cole?" called out Cain as he made out the demon's lower body.

Cole hesitated before going down the rest of the stairs and stopping in front of Cain red eyed. He pointed a finger at him angrily, and then dropped it with a sour, barking laugh.

"You know, all these years I tried to kill the Charmed ones, but the one to actually succeed is my son. It's just _so_ wrong." He said, not entirely making sense to Cain.

Cole started to shift his weight from foot to foot, all the while ranting on about how upset Phoebe is and how Cain most likely ruined her life. Cain, knowing full well he should just give in to the fact he was a mortal now, listened as if he was a child being chastised for stealing cookies out of the cookie jar before dinner.

Suddenly Cole reached out with a growl of anger and grabbed Cain by the neck, held him up into the air and threw him to the cement floor. Cain landed with a sickening thud, moaning in pain as Cole stood there and watched him.

"You want to fight now, huh? Now that you're not so strong and almighty?" Cole asked, hopping back and forth on the balls of his feet as if he was a boxer.

Cain stood, shook his pounding head and watched his father with worry. Cole looked disheveled, as if he had lack of sleep. Cole cracked his neck and rubbed his hand over his black stubble; that actually looked quite good in contrast to his eyes. Cain held up his hands to protest but Cole let another livid snarl rip and he tackled his son to the ground, pinning him to the cold, hard floor.

"Kill me then!" shouted Cain angrily, his face red and contorted into one of pain, as he struggled to breathe under Cole's built frame.

Cole grinned evilly as he stood and formed an energy ball in his hand. Cain looked at him wide eyed, his blue eyes meeting Cole's blue eyes. Cole raised his hand to throw the ball as Cain cowered on the floor.

"The Charmed ones have been destroyed; no one is safe up here… Phoebe and Piper will be distressed, which can cause harm to our child… and Phoebe will probably blame me for this, you are my son after all! Why don't I just kill you! Tell me why I shouldn't kill you!" shouted Cole as his face turned red and spittle started to fly from his mouth.

"Cole, don't!" a voice shouted from the bottom of the steps.

Cain and Cole looked at the source of the voice: Phoebe. She stood bleary eyed in the same clothing as this morning; she trotted over to Cain and helped him up as Cole extinguished the energy ball in his hand.

"He killed Prue, Phoebe, you can't let him live." Cole stated, trying to reason with Phoebe.

"He's an innocent now Cole; and he's your _son_. If you vanquish one, who's to say you won't vanquish the other." She said harshly and quietly.

Cole stood in the center of the basement, looking as if he had been slapped. He dropped his hands to his side and tried to swallow as he walked to Phoebe slowly. He fell to his knees and buried his head into her stomach, as she held him. Cole felt a hot stinging in his eyes and realized he was crying. He held Phoebe tightly from the floor.

"Oh Phoebe…" he moaned softly, "I would never, _ever_ hurt our child."

"I know; I'm sorry." She said just as softly, caressing his cheek and running her hand through his thick hair.

Cain peeked from behind Phoebe's back and touched the back of his head gently, hissing in pain. He pulled his hand back and noticed the blood staining his fingers. Cole let go of Phoebe, planted a kiss on her cheek and lips, and shimmered upstairs. Phoebe turned and aided Cain upstairs.

Phoebe led him to the kitchen, and sat him down on a stool roughly. Cain winced and held his hand to the back of his head, ignoring the oozing, sticky feeling. Phoebe grabbed a dishtowel and a bowl of water and sat them beside Cain on the counter. She turned him around from her, and proceeded to dab the cloth into the water and onto his wound. Cain winced but otherwise remained still.

"You know what Cain, I want to hate you so much, I _truly_ do. But I can't, for some reason I can't. You remind me so much of Cole its unreal. I cannot believe we fell so easily for your trap, it was so damn easy!" she fumed quietly, raising her voice towards the end. She paused, took a deep breath and continued on.

"You know it was the same with you father. I shouldn't have trust him either when I first met him, but I did anyway. I fell so deeply in love with him I was too blind to see what he really was… but eventually we figured it out, but by then it didn't matter what he was… I loved him too much and he loved me too. Cain, you killed my sister… I can never forgive you for that… but you're an innocent now…a mortal."

"Why didn't you kill me down there?" asked Cain rhetorically.

"I had a premonition." She said it so tacitly that Cain had to strain forward to hear her.

"About what?" Cain asked, baffled.

"Well, I saw you as best man; and everyone was _so_ happy… then I saw Cole approach you and give you a handshake and then a big hug… he never looked so proud of anyone before…he truly loves you. He'll be so proud of the good you'll do."

"Best man? Did Cole ask you to marry him?" Cain asked.

"Not yet, but I'm assuming he will because that was our wedding…" murmured Phoebe, a dazed smile on her face. After a few moments Phoebe pulled the towel away from Cain's head and handed him a dry one.

"Thanks." He offered, shyly.

"No problem, now come on, I'll set the couch up for you."

* * *

Cole lie on his back on Phoebe's bed, glad he was no longer ill, though he felt sick in other ways. Cole rubbed his glassy eyes with the palms of his hands and turned onto his side, watching the door for Phoebe. Cole; groaning to himself, flipped himself over to face the other wall. After a few moments Cole re-flipped himself to face the door again. He couldn't escape his thoughts that nagged at his brain, the fact that not only would he have killed an innocent and his own son, didn't scare him as much as the fact of that if he did, Phoebe would have shunned him from her life…Phoebe would have never forgave him. 

Cole moaned and sat up, he couldn't sleep. He stood, still completely dressed in the same clothes as before, and jotted a quick note to Phoebe before shimmering out to his penthouse for a change of clothing. After he was dressed in clean clothing after a refreshing shower, Cole went for a long walk to sort his thoughts out.

After Phoebe had gotten Cain situated on the couch, she made her way upstairs, noting the young man was extremely tired as well since he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Phoebe entered her room and immediately spotted the note on the dresser. She scanned over it and sighed, making her way towards her bed in order to get some sleep, knowing Cole would be in bed beside her before dawn.

* * *

The next morning, Piper awoke to a cold bed, noticing right away that Leo wasn't back from his "visit" with the Elders. She sighed mournfully and trudged her way to the bathroom, running into a terribly, worn down Cole on his way _towards_ Phoebe's room. Piper looked at him worriedly, but he just shrugged and offered her a weak smile before entering Phoebe's room to sleep. Piper, consumed by a sudden urge to puke, dashed into the bathroom and retched up her stomach's contents. 

She sat on the floor, expecting Prue to run in and help her, but remembering what had happened last night. She sobbed as she clutched the toilet bowl, her stomach aching from the strain of puking. She rubbed her stomach and whispered to her baby incoherently in order to calm her frayed nerves.

Phoebe blinked her eyes open and yawned, realizing she awoke because of movement from the other side of the bed. She looked over and saw that Cole was taking his shoes off as if he was getting _in _bed. Phoebe sat up and scoffed. Cole flinched and turned around guiltily.

"Cole! Are you just getting to bed?" asked Phoebe, clearly upset.

Cole grumbled and got under the covers, pulling them up close around his head as he tried to fall asleep. Phoebe stood up and crossed the room to the other side of the bed. She was ready to rip Cole a new one for lack of sleep after such an eventful week, but she saw that he was already snoring peacefully, his face twitching as he dreamt. Phoebe sighed, kissed Cole's head and exited the room.

Phoebe suddenly felt sick and dashed towards the bathroom. Piper, who had exited a few seconds before, listened as her younger sister puked from morning sickness as well. Piper decided to go back to bed until Leo returned, while Phoebe opted to head downstairs and check on Cain after her puking episode.

Cain had stayed where Phoebe had left him; save for a leg sticking out from under the comforter Phoebe had given the young man. She listened to him snoring softly, noting that his snore and Cole's snore were similar as well, she bit back a laugh and backed into the kitchen in order to prevent waking Cain up. Leo suddenly orbed into the kitchen, looking haggard and strung out. He plopped down onto the nearest stool and avoided looking into Phoebe's prompting eyes.

"Morning Leo, you just get in since…" Phoebe asked, letting the sentence drift off uncomfortably.

"Yeah, the Elders had to tell me something very important that they want me to hold off telling you and Piper, until you have time to cope." Leo said, hoping Phoebe would understand.

"Of course, our sister just died, her murderer is sleeping on our couch and the Elders have something important to tell us but they won't…how surprising." Phoebe asserted scornfully.

"Phoebe…" Leo started, but Phoebe shook her head and plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Leo, go get some sleep like the other men, okay?" Phoebe decided.

Leo shrugged, grimaced and orbed upstairs to comfort Piper before catching some shut eye. Phoebe started to cook breakfast, which lured in a sleepy, mussed-haired Cain from the living room an half an hour later. He rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Morning Cain." Mumbled Phoebe.

"Mornin'…" Cain uttered slightly irritated.

Cain took a seat at a stool, and watched lazily as Phoebe bustled about the kitchen, topping off breakfast and grabbing as many plates as she could to set the table. Cain, after a moments faltering, Cain dashed forward and helped Phoebe carry the silverware into the dining room. She smiled appreciatively at him, and he grinned back.

"I think I like this human side of you better than your demonic half." Phoebe half-joked, unsure how Cain would take it. Cain feigned a hurt look, pouting his lips and making his blue eyes wide and bright. Phoebe laughed and playfully pushed him back into the kitchen.

As they finished setting the table Phoebe asked, "Do you know who your mother is?"

Cain coughed awkwardly before offering a shrug. He laughed and grinned before re-entering the kitchen for the food. He glanced at Phoebe and finally replied, "A ghost."

"Excuse me?" Phoebe asked, caught off guard.

"If I remember correctly, my mother was a ghost. She was a demon, but never acted on it, neither doing evil or good. She was killed in an accident, car…drunk driver…you get the gist." He explained.

"Wait, then how did Cole and her…?" asked Phoebe, completely interested.

"Well you know how you can summon a loved one, and sometimes they can stay momentarily on Earth without being in their ghost form? Well somebody, for some reason, summoned my mother and she met Cole briefly at his office. He was a lawyer then too apparently… anyway, she got pregnant, had me and I was taken away by the Source…when he found out I was the son of Balthazar." Cain continued; glad to share the story with someone.

"So is that why you were in a 'shadow' form when we first saw you?" Phoebe speculated.

"Yeah, that's the reason why I was a shadow looking thing..." Cain answered, completely discomfited talking about that subject.

"But why couldn't we hit you?" Phoebe argued, not letting the subject go, though she could clearly see his discomfort about it.

"Because he got a protection power from the Source himself." Answered Cole from the doorway, leaning against contentedly.

Coughing Cain responded with a swift, "Precisely," before excusing himself and heading towards the fridge. He paused and looked at Phoebe.

"Help yourself, your practically f-"Phoebe cut herself short, and felt herself redding as well as see Cain redden to.

Cole grunted and walked over to Phoebe, wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed the nape of her neck as he teetered back and forth with her enveloped in his strong arms. Phoebe smiled, but it faltered when she looked up and saw Piper standing there red eyed. Piper watched them blankly.

"Phoebe, what the hell are you guys doing?" asked Piper, evenly.

"Making breakfast, we're going to eat at the table now…wanna join us?"

Piper let out a sardonic laugh.

"Join you for breakfast like nothing happened? Phoebe, we lost our sister last night! Don't you get that? We are no longer the Charmed ones!" Piper yelled distressed.

Cole stepped away from Phoebe after giving her one last peck on the cheek. He motioned for Cain to join his side, grabbing Cain's wrist Cole said to Phoebe roughly, "We'll come back later." Before Phoebe could protest, Cole shimmered out with Cain tightly in hand.

* * *

TBC...

I've been typing since I got home...my wrists are killing me...but it's sooo worth it.

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW PLEASE!

Tell me whatcha think about all of this.

Hope this is long enough for you Joleca, lol.

What do the Elders have to say? How is the relationship with Cain and Cole?


	13. Talking

Cole, holding onto Cain's wrist tightly, shimmered into his dark penthouse. Cain grimaced and held his wrist in discomfort when Cole had finally let go. Cole smirked and left Cain standing by himself as he made his way to his bedroom. Cain looked around for something to do.

"You have a TV or something?" Cain called out, still clutching his wrist.

There was no answer from Cole as he shut the door behind himself. Cain threw his hands up into the air and sighed. He threw himself on the couch and made himself as comfortable as possible. After twenty minutes of tremendous boredom, Cain hopped up and trotted to the elevator. He pushed the down button and waited for the elevator to come up, hoping Cole wouldn't hear it and come to stop him.

"Cain!" Cole shouted from his bedroom doorway, the door wide open and Cole looking quite pissed himself.

Cain quickly jumped into the elevator and pushed the down button repeatedly as Cole stormed across the room, but by the time he reached the doors they had shut in his face. Cole cursed and slammed his hand on the cool metal doors, unsure why he was as angry as he was. Shaking his hand in slight pain after slamming the door, Cole strode over to his plush couch and made himself comfortable; glaring at the elevator doors as he waited for Cain's return.

* * *

Phoebe sat at the dining room table with her head in her hands, daring to peek up at Piper's prying eyes every so often while Leo watched them both from the middle. Leo coughed unsubtly and Piper shot him a dirty look.

"Somebody say something please." Pleaded Leo, always the one to be the counselor.

"Fine, I'll go just so that she would stop glaring at me." Said Phoebe, as she raised her hand in the air as if ready to answer the teacher's question.

"Okay, Phoebe go ahead and say what's on your mind." Leo coached.

"Piper, I know you're upset, I'm upset too-"

"Sure as hell have a weird way of showing it." Interrupted Piper, irritably.

"Now Piper let her fin-" began Leo, only to be cut off by Phoebe.

"Now I'm not sure, but I think you're accusing me of not missing Prue." Phoebe retorted angrily.

"Well you were about to have a great big breakfast when she died last night!" shouted Piper.

"To keep everyone calm Piper! I miss Prue, but just because I'm not physically grieving in front of you doesn't mean I'm not at all!" screamed Phoebe, hopping up from her chair so quickly it fell to the floor with a loud bang.

"Girls, girls, calm down let's sit down and talk like-"

"'Normal human beings, Leo?" Piper crossly asked.

"No, that's not what I was going to say. Can we please just sit down?"

Piper growled softly, turned on her heel and stormed out. Phoebe groaned inwardly and started after her but Leo put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Let's leave her alone for now, she needs to be alone." Phoebe nodded and hugged her brother-in-law before sitting down to eat her cold breakfast.

Leo sighed and left the room while Phoebe's mind started to wander. She chewed slowly and whispered down to her belly, "I wonder what daddy is up to." Suddenly Phoebe shimmered into Cole's apartment, causing Cole to jump slightly from the couch.

"Phoebe?" he looked at her, his eyebrows rose questioningly.

"Uh, baby did it. All I said was, 'I wonder what daddy is up to,' and she shimmered us here." Phoebe said slightly flustered.

Cole let out a barking laugh before reaching out for her. She smiled and walked into his arms before sitting in his lap. He kissed the tip of her nose before asking, "How do you know it's a girl?"

"Because every Halliwell woman has a girl, no boys yet."

Cole grunted and hugged Phoebe with a wide grin. Phoebe giggled and nuzzled his neck before realizing Cain wasn't to be heard.

"Where's Cain?" she asked, pulling away from his neck.

"He…left." Cole responded, grimacing when Phoebe frowned.

Phoebe leapt off of Cole's lap and faced him with her hands on her hips. Cole stood and gazed uneasily at her from under his eyebrows with his piercing blue eyes as if he was a child being admonished for doing something naughty. He placed his hands in his placed his hands in his front pockets and tried to avoid her glaring brown eyes.

"What do you mean, 'left?'" asked Phoebe crossly.

Pulling his right hand out of his pocket, Cole gestured towards the elevator and said, "I _mean_, he got up, went into the elevator, pushed the down button and left." He said simply, raising his eyebrows as he looked at her daringly, while letting his hand drop before placing back into his pocket casually.

"Do not get cute with me Cole. Go find him right now; he could still be doing something evil, he is half demon." Phoebe said before seeing the hurt look quickly pass in Cole's eyes and then disappear.

After a moment of silence Cole said softly, "He's technically one third demon but fine, I'll find him. He's not going to do anything rash, Phoebe."

Phoebe sighed wearily and sat down on the couch. Cole put his hands up and shrugged.

"Any ideas where I can look?" asked Cole.

"He's _your_ son Cole."

"And maybe _your_ future step-son." Cole shot back, then suddenly groaned and put a hand over his mouth.

"What did you say?" Phoebe questioned quietly.

Cole paced back and forth in front of her before quickly dropping to his knee and taking her hand. He stroked it gently and kissed it before saying, "Phoebe. Now that we're having a baby together I want to be a part of your and our _daughter's_ life, forever. You know I love you more than anything and that I'd _do_ almost anything for you."

Phoebe blinked, open-mouthed, at Cole. He smiled sheepishly and patted her hand before continuing.

"Phoebe Halliwell, I come to you a man, nothing less…but probably a bit more," Cole chuckled and Phoebe felt a small smile tug at her lips, "To ask you to spend your life with me and our baby together, for the rest of our lives."

Phoebe, taken aback, let out a breath she had been holding. She pulled Cole to his feet and tugged him over till he got the gist and sat down next to her. He held both of her slender hands in his strong ones as he watched her, waiting.

"Cole… I love you too, so much. You know that. But…"

"You don't wanna marry me, huh?" Cole finished; a hurt look in his dazzling blue eyes.

"No! That's not it it's just that I'm not the…marrying type."

Cole laughed and cocked his head to the side as he moved closer to Phoebe and tucked a stray strand of hair away from her face and behind her ear. She smiled and looked down.

"Phoebe, I'm half-demon, remember? I've been demonic for over…for little over a century sweetie. I still _am _a demon-"

"Cole, can you get to your point please?" Phoebe interrupted.

"My point is do you think that through all these years…I thought I was the marrying type? That I was even the _loving_ type? I never was, till I met you." Cole said; a small grin on his handsome face.

Phoebe sniffled and smiled as she made an, "Oh," sound. Cole brushed away an escaped tear before lifting her chin so that her coffee colored eyes met his sky blue ones.

"I. Love. You." He said slowly.

"Oh, Cole." Phoebe muttered as she threw her arms around Cole who hugged her back tightly after jumping slightly at the unexpected affection.

Cole kissed Phoebe deeply before pulling back slightly and asking, "Is that a yes?"

"Oh yeah." She said quietly, repeating the same words he had said to her before.

They returned to their heated kissing as Cole leaned back and allowed Phoebe to lie on top of his entire body, never breaking their kiss. He wrapped his strong arms around her as he deepened the kiss even more, both of them moaning each others names. Suddenly the elevator dinged and Cain stepped out nervously, before cringing and making a disgusted face.

Phoebe immediately hopped off of Cole and the couch as Cole sat up slowly, both of their faces flushed. Phoebe motioned to the bathroom as she tried to explain what she meant.

"Cole, I'm… I'll be over in the, uh…I'll be back." Phoebe said flustered as Cole let a quick smile appear on his face, then let it disappear as he turned his attention back on his son.

Cain scuffed at the floor and shrugged.

"I'm not a kid, Cole. I'm twenty years old. I should be living on my ow-"

"To hell with that. You're part of a magical family, there is no way you're moving away where you could risk telling people our secret or worse, fall into power and evil again." Cole ranted angrily as he sat up from the couch.

"Family? Honestly Belthazor, what family? I have only just met you! This isn't an episode of Dawson's Creek." Cain retorted angrily before Cole paused and asked, "What's Dawson's Creek?"

This caused Cain to freeze as his anger disappeared at the absurdity of the question, grin; and then explode into fits of laughter. Cain clutched his stomach as he wiped away tears that fell off his cheeks and he pointed at Cole while struggling to say, "You're really something, Cole."

Cole, by this time, had a half smile on his face as he watched the young man gather himself then laugh again. Cole shrugged and shook his head, still not so sure what was funny but confused enough to act like he knew what they were laughing about. Phoebe entered the living room and sat next to Cole, silencing Cain.

"We have to talk Cain." Cole said, back to being serious.

Cain nodded and pulled up a kitchen chair across from the stern looks of the couple. Cain spread his legs out as any man would, but immediately sat up when Cole gave him a look.

"Cain, you're human now, an innocent. You can't just leave whenever you want too, lest some demon sees you and comes after you thinking you're Cole." Phoebe started in a motherly tone.

"You think I'm not important enough to be seen as myself but mistaken as him?" Cain asked distressed, motioning to Cole with his hands,

"Cain, that's not what she said. What she's saying is they might realize that you weren't killed but stripped of your powers and they'll come after you in order to turn you back."

"Uh, no, she said 'lest they mistake you for Cole." Cain quoted.

"I mean you look very much like him, that they may not realize who you _really_ are and kill you without a thought." Phoebe said.

"And they may try to turn you back." Cole threw in.

"Maybe I want to be turned back… I feel empty without my powers, like something is-"

"Missing?" finished Cole, "I felt that way too when they stripped me of my powers in order to get off of the Source's radar."

"They stripped you of your powers? Why?" Cain asked incredulously.

"Because bounty hunter after bounty hunter tried to kill me and it was sort of hard trying to be in a relationship when demons are trying to kill you every second of everyday." Muttered Cole.

"And he tried to kill me too a couple of times…" Phoebe said with a smirk on her face. Cole rolled his eyes but smiled when Phoebe nudged him.

Cain watched them with confusion written all over his face, but he shook his head, leaned back into his chair and asked, "How did you get them back?"

"We'll save that story for another time…" Cole said slowly.

Cain was about to protest when he was silenced by Phoebe's hand in the air.

"You're not going to back to evil, ever. So help me God if you go after it just so that you _can_, we will vanquish your ass." Phoebe said, coldly and meaning it.

"And you're not moving out, not for awhile anyway. You're human, as Phoebe pointed out, so you have to adjust to living like one and acting like one. We can also offer protection and all that fun stuff at the manor." Cole added.

Phoebe looked at Cole, Cain then Cole again before saying, "Who says you're moving in with me in the manor when we get married?"

Cole gave her a look which caused her to laugh as she nudged him again. Cain quickly smiled but then returned to acting as his usual self.

"I'm kidding Cole, lighten up." She said sniggering.

"Ah." Cole said simply before kissing the tip of her nose. Cain coughed, causing both of them to look up, and Cole nodded his head and said, "Right."

"We're not finished talking young man." Phoebe said.

Cain muttered and stood, then realized he had nowhere to go. Cole pointed to the seat and Cain sat down promptly. Cole managed to look away from Phoebe's beautiful face and turn to Cain.

"Phoebe and I are getting married, Cain." Cole said proudly as he held her hand tightly in his.

"I kno-"started Cain but Phoebe shook her head.

"Awesome, Cole. Good for you." Cain said, quickly.

Cole looked at Phoebe then Cain, lips pursed in perplexity. He shook his head and ran a hand through his black hair before placing it on the small of Phoebe's back. Phoebe gasped then giggled.

"Ooh, Cain I wanted to let you know that Cole and I are goin-"Phoebe was cut off by a stern look from Cole. He shook his head and whispered, "I'll tell you later."

Now it was Cain's turn yet again to be confused, but he just leaned back again as he laced his fingers behind his head. He puffed out his cheeks and blew some air out as he ran a hand through his black hair as well. Phoebe stifled a laugh as she noticed how similar they even acted, although they had just met not so long ago.

Cole scrubbed at his black stubble covered jaw, his blue eyes roaming about the room as he thought. Then he grabbed Phoebe's hand and pulled her to her feet as he made his way over to Cain. Cole held out his other hand and waited till Cain understood, grabbed his hand, and shimmered back to the Halliwell manor.

* * *

TBC...

PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW!  
Anywho, it bothered me that I was spelling Belthazor...Balthazar so I went and fixed it, hopefully.


	14. Premonition and Visions

Note 1: Some of this may seem familiar later on in this chapter, I using a plot or something like that from the show but I won't copy it exactly and I'll change it in order to make sense with my story and stuff. Just wanted to let you know so that you don't reading, assuming that I'm going to copy from the show.

Note 2: **(Phoebe's Premonitions)

* * *

**

Leo stood outside of Piper's bedroom door, fist raised in order to knock. Retching from inside caused him to open the door and fly to Piper, was kneeling down beside the bed. Leo pulled her hair back as she said, "Damn morning sickness."

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, yeah…" she said waving him off as she stood to wash up.

Leo watched her leave sadly, and then screwed up his face when the stench of vomit reached his nose. Leo got to his knees and proceeded to clean the throw up with the towel that had been in the room oh so conveniently.

An abrupt _whoosh_ behind Leo caused him to jump. He stood up to see who had entered the room when he suddenly felt sick. He looked around the room for a weapon of any kind as he shouted out, "Piper?! Girls?!"

"Where is Cain?" asked the cloaked demon.

"I don't know where he is. What do you want?" asked Leo, trying to remain calm.

"A life for a life." The demon said evilly as he threw a fireball towards Leo, who had attempted to orb out. The fireballs force had knocked Leo back and into the wall with a loud grunt escaping his lips.

"Leo!" Piper yelled as she ran into the bedroom. She flicked her hands at the demon in order to blow him up. The demon barely moved from the impact and laughed as he threw a large fireball at Piper. The fireball went through Piper's stomach, not even harming her.

Both the demon and Piper were shocked, but the demon recovered faster as he prepared another fireball to throw. Suddenly Cole, Cain and Phoebe, who had just arrived downstairs bound into the room and dodged the fireball that had just been thrown. Cole stood and faced the demon, and gasped audibly before regaining his composure and throwing two energy balls in succession at him.

Immediately after throwing the energy balls Cole grabbed Phoebe and Piper and practically threw them out of the room roughly as the wall behind them erupted in flames. Cole pinned them to the wall as they protested.

"Hey! Cole, what the hell!" Griped Piper, annoyed.

"That's the Source in there!" shouted Cole as he dove back in and threw two more energy balls at him. Cole managed to tackle Cain and bring him to the floor.

"You stay here, do not move!" Cole shouted; making sure Cain understood he was a dead man if he did.

Cole stood and was instantly clipped on the shoulder by a fireball, but followed up the attack by a barrage of energy ball after energy ball until the Source could back up no more.

"Belthazor!" the Source roared before flaming away back to the Underworld.

Cole grabbed his injured shoulder and made his way to the bed, sitting on the edge of it while Piper and Phoebe peeked in as Cain looked up from the floor. Leo moaned from the floor and managed to sit up. Piper sprinted forward and helped him to stand.

"You okay Leo?" asked Piper, the concerned one now.

"Yeah, just need to get some water… I'll be fine." He said smiling as he cracked his back and stretched.

Piper hauled Leo out and to the bathroom as Phoebe looked over Cole's wound. Cole flinched in pain causing Phoebe to pout.

"Why do you keep getting hurt?"

Cole let out a barking laugh.

"Sweetie, I'm Belthazor, a witch-loving, powerful, demonic traitor." Cole pointed out with a grin, his head cocked to the side.

Phoebe cupped Cole's strong jaw in her hand and gently pulled it towards her. She started to caress it with her finger as she looked deep into his twin blue ponds as she firmly yet softly told him, "No. You're Cole Turner, my fiancé."

"You're her huh?" asked Piper from the doorway.

"Fiancé." Phoebe said with a blinding smile.

Cole grinned awkwardly as Phoebe gave him a squeezing hug. He wrapped his good arm around Phoebe and replied, "That's right. I proposed today."

"Uh huh…" Piper managed to say.

"Ahem." Cain coughed out from the corner before asking, "What did the Source want?"

"You." Leo said from behind Piper, leaning against the doorframe.

Cole's eyes shot up and his nostrils flared as he looked at Cain. Cain held up his hands in defense and said, "I stayed down like you said Cole."

Scoffing Cole retorted, "Not enough Cain."

"What do you want from me?" Cain asked calmly.

Cole looked away and cringed in pain. Phoebe lugged Cole up to his feet and said to Cain, "Enough for now, we need to treat Cole."

After they had all gathered in the kitchen Piper angrily took in the dirty dishes and cold breakfast lying on the table and counters from that morning with a beady eye.

"Leo?" Phoebe looked at him hopefully.

"No way Phoebe, I broke enough rules this past week."

"Thanks Leo." Phoebe thanked sarcastically.

Leo shrugged nonchalantly and took a seat on a stool, while Cole did the same. Cain lingered in the background uncomfortably.

"Well?" Phoebe asked looking at the small crowd expectedly.

"Don't worry 'bout it, Phoebe. I'll be fine." Cole insisted.

* * *

"I had a vision." The Seer claimed calmly. 

"Well? What was it?" the Source demanded at his throne where he was seated and his wounds being tended by a demonic doctor.

"The demon Belthazor's precious Charmed witch is with child. The child will grow to be the most powerful ruler…of which side is unsure."

"I know what I must do." The Source murmured after a long stretch of tense filled silence.

"My liege?"

"I shall unleash the Hollow and absorb the Charmed ones powers…making _me_ the strongest ruler ever!"

"No, that would be terribly dangerous! The Hollow will destroy all magic!" objected the Seer.

"Silence!" The Source shouted. He sat up and unmercifully killed the doctor with a small fireball, "Where do your loyalties lye Seer?" asked the Source menacingly.

"With the most powerful magic." The Seer worded slyly.

The Source, egotistically assuming that the Seer had meant him nodded his head curtly at her.

"Very good. Now listen, I will absorb their power and destroy them….taking care of the Charmed ones and their spawn."

The Seer shook her head aspirated and tried to show her disdain for the idea.

"The Hollow will consume you and destroy everyone, good, evil, and human!"

The Source roared and threw a fireball above the Seer's head. She clammed up immediately.

* * *

A blonde haired demon paced back and forth impatiently, while an angel sat on the ground, Indian style, in thought.

"Please make a move!" the demon shouted.

The angel looked up and flicked her wrist at the chessboard lain in front of them. The white piece orbed from its original position to the other side of the board.

"There." She said smiling.

The demon grunted and then grinned. He flicked his wrist as well, causing a black piece to shimmer onto the recently moved white piece and blowing the white piece to bits.

"Check mate." He said as the angel sighed and orbed all of the pieces off the board in order to play again.

Suddenly flames appeared and the Source stepped out from the darkest shadows from behind the angel. He approached the two with a sneer.

"Sorry you must go now." The angel asserted.

"Sorry? I'm not." The Source muttered and proceeded to blow the angel up. The demon tried to electrify the Source but the Source threw him into the air.

"Where do your loyalties lie?"

"I protect the Hollow for both sides." The demon declared weakly.

The Source killed the demon and used all of his energy to open the doors of the massive cave. He grabbed the metal box and ignored the bright glow that emitted from it as he flamed out.

* * *

Leo cocked his head to the side just as Cole shivered involuntarily. Leo glanced at Piper and mouthed sorry before orbing out to the Elders.

"You okay Cole?" Phoebe asked.

"I guess… I think something big just happened…" he uttered as he sat up from his propped elbow position.

Phoebe touched his cheek and gasped when a premonition hit her.

**(Phoebe stood nervously in Piper's bar, P3. All of a sudden the demon now identified as the Source flamed in and advanced on Phoebe. He loomed over her and conjured up a large fireball and threw it at her as her scream pierced the air. Cole seemed to appear out of no where as he ran and dove in front of Phoebe with a roar, being hit by the fireball instead of her).**

"Phoebe you alright?" Cole inquired.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Phoebe lied as she motioned to the dining room at Piper.

Cain watched them amused, wondering what premonition she had had but realized it didn't matter what it was considering he couldn't do anything without his powers. However, this didn't stop him from edging closer to the dining room in order to eavesdrop.

"Piper, I had a premonition."

"Yeah… I sorta got that when you gasped and motioned to the dinging room area…"

"Ha, ha."

"What was it Phoebe?"

"I saw the Source try to kill me with a fireball at P3, and Cole jump in front of it saving me."

"And…?"

"Cole jumped in front of a massive fireball to save me? I'm pretty sure it was important if I had a premonition about it." Phoebe argued.

"Alright! Alright!" Piper repeated as she waved her arms in front of Phoebe.

"Keep him away from P3 tonight, you stay away too and everything will be fine." Piper continued.

"Fine." Phoebe mumbled.

* * *

TBC...

REVIEW!!!!


	15. Hollow, Inside and Out

The sisters returned to the kitchen where Cain and Cole were watching with an expression that could only be described as pure entertainment.

"What's wrong Phoebe?" asked Cole, the twinkle in his eye clearing showing that he was amused by her sudden premonition; only because it had something to do with him and she wasn't going to tell him… and he knew it.

"Nothing Cole, everything's…" Phoebe glanced at Piper, who shrugged, "Fine."

Cole shrugged and ignored the throbbing pain from his burned shoulder. He shook it off and looked at the wound intently while Cain smirked and leaned against the wall casually, something the men seemed to like to do in the Halliwell manor.

Suddenly a demon shimmered into the kitchen and started throwing energy balls around the room wildly. Cole reacted quickly, by grabbing Cain and Phoebe and pulling them down to the ground once he knew Piper had the situation under control.

The demon burst into flames but where he stood floated a black shadowy type form. The form moved up and floated out of the manor through the ceiling. Cole, panting, finally allowed Phoebe and Cain to stand from the floor.

"Did you see that?" Piper asked, her hands still raised in the air.

"The Hollow…" claimed Cole, an expression of shock written all over his striking face.

Phoebe pushed Cole and yelled, "Why did you pull me down? I have powers you know!"

Cole looked at her, still shocked. He answered in a far way voice, "You're pregnant Phoebe, I don't you or our baby hurt…"

"I think she'll be fine seeing as my baby protected me. Anyway, what the hell is the Hollow?"

"I can't believe he'd do something so stupid…I must've sensed it, Leo probably did too, must be why the Elders summoned him…" Cole reported, more to himself than anyone else.

Piper looked over at Phoebe, her eyebrow raised as Cole talked aloud to no one in particular. Cain, who had grown noticeably quiet, stepped forward.

"Cole! What is the Hollow?" Piper shouted, trying to get the demon's attention.

"Something that is much greater and powerful than evil and good magic. It can destroy life as we know it." Cain answered softly, hands in his pockets.

"Okay… how do we defeat it?" Piper questioned, ready to whip another potion up.

"You can't, it's unstoppable. You can only contain it, which requires both good and evil to join together and read the inscription on the box." Cole managed to muster before going back deep into thought.

"Great!" Piper shouted, clearly upset with everything.

"Uh…you girls need to know something very important…the Hollow absorbs powers that are used against it…" Cain confessed.

"Yeah?"

"Piper! You just used your powers against the Hollow! I'm willing to bet you don't have them anymore." Cole interjected.

Piper, wide-eyed, motioned to a vase and asked Phoebe to throw it into the air. Phoebe did so and Piper attempted to blow it to bits, but nothing happened as the vase hit the ground with a loud crash.

"Shit." Moaned Piper.

"Uh huh…" agreed Phoebe.

Leo orbed in out of breath.

"Someone's unleashed the Hollow."

"We know. It took my powers."

"Perfect." Mumbled Leo.

"What do we do now?" asked Phoebe.

"Find someone evil and someone good to read the inscription, after we summon it with a spell or something." Cole answered seemingly serene, though Phoebe was sure it was a façade in order to calm everyone.

"Hey Cole, you're evil…why don't you read it?" Challenged Cain, trying to pass the harsh comment off as a joke.

Cole grumbled as he resumed his seat at the counter. Phoebe gave Cain a dirty look before rubbing Cole's back and saying, "You may have demonic powers, but that doesn't make you evil Cole."

"Doesn't it? I'm _half-demon_ Phoebe." Argued Cole.

"But you use your powers for good now, don't you? So that makes you good in my eyes."

"So because in _your_ eyes he's good, it makes it…good?" Cain asked angrily.

"What the hell is your problem?" Phoebe pleaded for an answer in order to resolve this intense hatred for his father.

"Forget you, Phoebe. He's a demon, a traitorous demon that deserves to die. Thanks to all of you I'm stuck up here in this mortal world without my powers, why didn't you just kill me?" declared Cain, pointing an accusing finger at Phoebe.

Cole stood so quickly that the stool went flying to the ground, but he paid no mind as he covered the ground between him and Cain quickly, grabbed him by the neck of his shirt.

"Don't you ever talk to her like that!" he roared, spittle flying from his red-faced mouth as he shimmered himself and Cain out of the manor before anyone could move.

* * *

Cole and Cain appeared in the very cemetery that Cole had considered home for a while. He threw Cain to the ground and started to walk away. 

"Where you goin'?" shouted Cain, propping himself up onto his elbows.

"Home!" there was a beat before Cole shouted, "Where you don't belong!"

Cain, a hurt expression on his handsome face, stood up shakily. He had been sure Cole was going to kill him this time.

"So where will I go, live?"

"The mausoleum, where I used to live." Cole responded coldly, turning his back from the younger man, preparing to shimmer home.

"You're an ass!" Cain screamed unattractively; silence ensued as Cole slowly turned around, anger flickering in his hard, blue eyes.

"I'm, an ass?" he questioned as he started to make his way towards Cain.

"Yeah, you are." Cain declared, jutting his chin out in an arrogant manner.

Cole laughed and shook his head, tears forming in his eyes. He swiped at them, slapped his knee and took a moment to gather himself as he played out the charade. Cain watched him, unsure of what to do.

Suddenly Cole drew back and landed a solid punch to Cain's jaw. Cain flew back and tumbled onto his back on the dew-covered grass. Cole stood and watched as Cain wiped at the blood that dribbled from his mouth.

"Cain, I've always wanted a son… I didn't want my family line to stop at me…and I find out my soon to be wife is having my child…_my child_!" Cole yelled, pounding his chest with his hand.

"Then I find out I already have a son…but not only that, my son is an evil, arrogant, piece of shit that I couldn't stand to be near if he hadn't been my son. I don't know what your problem is Cain, but then I do… you feel lost and incomplete without you powers, they were just suddenly taken from you and you are a mere mortal walking the face of the Earth. You have to understand that Cain! You're _human_ now!" ranted Cole as Cain stood up unsteadily.

Tears formed in Cain's eyes as he stood and watched Cole as Cole watched him, breathless. They were both red faced and heaving, unsure of what to do next. Cain's chin wobbled as he tried not to cry in front of the other man, but tears slipped out from his tightly squeezed eyelids while his fisted hands dangled by his side..

Cole watched him in confusion, his anger dissipating as he watched his son break down. Cole took on step forward but stopped, unsure whether or not Cain was playing with him. Cain let out a sob and fell to his knees, cursing as he hit the ground.

"Cain?" Cole asked concerned, though he felt he shouldn't have been after all that they've been through.

"You're right, you know. I just wish they had vanquished me instead of taking away a key part of me…and making live as a mortal. I feel so hollow without it, so empty. Cole, I'll… try and be good, to help the Charmed ones and you fight against the Hollow. I'll try to be good, honest to God I will. I have no other reason to live but to protect you guys now."

"You can't really protect us though…" whispered Cole, jokingly.

Cain smiled but grimaced, gingerly touching his jaw. Cole held out his bruised hand, and Cain grabbed it thankfully as Cole pulled him to his feet. Cole brushed Cain's back off before grabbing his shoulders and staring directly into his blue eyes.

"I am trusting you Cain. So help me- if you betray us I'll kill you. I. Will. Kill. You." Cole said; a glint in his eye as he shimmered back to the manor with Cain.

* * *

TBC...

Cain is actually going to try being good, whether or not in the future he changes isn't up to me. But for the next chapter(s) he's really going to try.


	16. Cole's Plan, Piper's Plan, Game Plan

Phoebe cradled her round stomach in her arms as she sat impatiently in the kitchen, waiting for Cole to return with or without Cain. Piper watched Phoebe from across the kitchen, rubbing her round stomach as Leo studied both of the pregnant women carefully.

Cole shimmered in with Cain tightly in hand, and strode over to Phoebe's outstretched arms. He planted a kiss on her lips and whispered in her ear as she hugged him snugly. Cain remained where he stood, looking at the others sheepishly as he tried to hide his embarrassing bruise.

"Nice shiner." Piper commented with a hint of laughter in her voice.

Cole frowned when Phoebe hit him on the shoulder for punching Cain, and Cain grinned. Phoebe stood and crossed the kitchen towards Cain, who gave Cole an uneasy look. Cole just raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"Cain? How are you feeling?" asked Phoebe, gently touching his jaw, causing Cain to flinch.

"I feel as though I've been punched, but all in all, I feel great and ready to kick some demonic ass." Cain responded, grinning.

Phoebe playfully slapped him on the shoulder and suddenly pulled him close and gave him a bear hug. Cain tried to hug her back, though his discomfort was evident on his face as he glanced up to Cole, who was shaking his head and chuckling with his arms folded across his chest.

Piper tried to hide a smile and wound up covering her mouth with her hand to stifle a laugh as Leo watched them with a proud beaming smile, lights dancing in his blue eyes. When Phoebe had finally let go of Cain, he was beet-red in the face.

"Can we please get to work, Honey?" called out Cole from his seat.

Phoebe waltzed over to Cole and took a seat on his lap, allowing him to wrap his arms around her and rest his head on her shoulder as he bounced her up and down as if she was a baby. Phoebe giggled and finally got him to stop joking around so that they could get to work.

"Cole, I don't want you reading the inscription on the box," Phoebe started, hushing Cole's protests with a finger to his pursed lips, "We'll get another demon to do it. No explanations and no arguments about it, understood?"

After Cole's reluctant nod, Phoebe gave him a quick kiss on his lips before shifting on his lap to face the others who started back at her blankly.

"Well… one of us can read the inscription with a demon after we summon it here with a spell… but who will we get to willingly read it with us?" Piper asked.

"I can go down and check." Cole offered keenly.

"Cole…" Phoebe warned, "The Source of all Evil wants you dead, remember? Going down there is a suicide mission." 

"Uh, Phoebe, honey… I remember. But who else is going to go down there? My son is a mortal, Piper and you are pregnant, and Leo is a white lighter…"

"So?" Phoebe questioned his logic.

"None of you know the Underworld as well as I do; not even Cain would know as much as I do. Just let me snoop around and find someone who would do it, and then we can vanquish the Source, the demon and contain the Hollow all in one day." Cole finished.

"Okay, we can do this… right. Cole shimmer down there and find us a sacrificial demon, Phoebe and Cain help me make a potion to stun the Source since we know he's too powerful to kill with a potion only… Leo can you see if the Elders know anything?" Piper questioned and ordered everyone about as she prepared to make a stunning potion of some sort.

Leo nodded quickly and orbed up to the Elders as Cain was pulled over by Piper towards the kitchen island/table. Phoebe managed to escape with Cole out by the front door, where she reached up and peppered his jaw with little kisses. Cole gave her a deep, passionate kiss before shimmering down to the Underworld.

"Be careful Cole." Murmured Phoebe to the air.

* * *

The Seer was able to leave the Source by himself without his noticing, and roam the dark, dank caves of the Underworld deep in thought at her predicament. Suddenly the Seer pulled up short and a small knowing smile appeared on her face as she felt the energy from a familiar shimmer nearby.

"Belthazor, do not be afraid, show yourself." The Seer called out to the shadows.

Cole stepped out menacingly, a snarl on his face and his hands up and ready to throw energy balls if need be. The Seer chuckled and dipped her head in acknowledgement.

"Seer." Cole greeted; the snarl still firmly in place.

"I think I know what you want, and I believe we can work something out together, Belthazor." The Seer suggested calmly, her stoic expression the same as always save for a rare smile here and then.

"What do I want, Seer?" Cole inquired, crossing his arms across his chest in a manly way, jutting his chin out while he smirked.

"Someone to read the inscription on the Hollow's box with one of the Charmed ones in order to contain it and save all magic, good and evil." 

"Precisely." 

"That is what I want also, follow me." The Seer motioned for Cole to follow her; though he hesitated he did so.

The Seer led Cole to another cave, her quarters, if he remembered correctly. Cole, his smirk never leaving his attractive visage, watched wearily as the Seer led him to a box set carefully in the center of the cave-room. She motioned to it and started to explain.

"This is where the Hollow is contained; you must allow the Hollow to enter you so that you can defeat the Source. Then your precious witch and I can read the inscription and enclose the Hollow back into its rightful place." The Seer explained as Cole watched her wide eyed.

"I can't do that; that would be dangerous for not only me but Phoebe too. This is just a trick Seer, one that I'm not falling for." Cole hissed angrily.

"You must do this, Cole! You must or all of the world, magic and mortal, will be destroyed by the Hollow! The Hollow will be banished back into its box; you can go and live with your witch happily ever after." The Seer falsely promised.

Cole, unsure of her and himself, circled the box in thought. He looked up at her leering stare and he shook his head, as if in disgust.

"No! It's a trick to turn me, damn it!" Cole shouted as he turned away from the box.

"Then your witch and her family, including you, will die!"

After a long tension filled stillness, Cole scoffed and held his hands up in surrender.

"So, if I do this, we could defeat the Source. The Hollow will go back into the box and I'll be free to go back to my family without repercussions?" Cole asked slowly, still pondering over the idea.

The Seer dipped her head, "Yes."

Cole let out an aspirated sigh and nodded his head slowly, then quickly. Before he could take back his decision the Seer darted forward and opened the box, watching in amazement as the dark shadowing form hurriedly rushed out from the box and into every open surface on Cole's face. Cole held onto the stone table the box sat upon in order to keep from falling as the Hollow coursed through his veins. 

"Go now and kill the Source before he kills your beloved witch." The Seer said, feigning worry as Cole bobbed his head.

"Where is he?" asked Cole.

"Can you not sense him?" 

Cole smiled awkwardly as he closed his eyes and concentrated on the Source's aura. Cole frowned then tried again as he moved forward, his eyes flew open.

"He was just down here a second ago, he must have left just now." Cole said aloud as he tried again. His eyes flew open yet again as he murmured, "Phoebe."

Cole shimmered out of the cave.

* * *

Piper groaned as she rummaged through all the cupboards in the kitchen, while Cain and Phoebe watched her in delight. Many pots bubbled and simmered unknown substances, surrounded by many herbs, and mysterious objects that go into the potions.

"We're out of vanilla, maybe I have some at P3 from the time we had that birthday party and I had the honor of cooking a giant cake for over forty people…" droned Piper.

"You need _vanilla _for a stunning potion?" observed Phoebe perplexed.

"Well, in Love Potions vanilla is used-"

"We're going to make the Source fall in love with us?" Phoebe scoffed, as Cain snorted with laughter beside her.

"No… Phoebe, I'm hoping that a few ingredients from a Love Potion and other potions combined could turn the Source good or something along those lines as we stun him…if we can't defeat him."

"Right…" Cain mused.

Phoebe choked on her laughter as Leo orbed in behind them. 

"Leo, watch these two airheads as I go to P3 to pick something up for this potion." Piper said as she brushed by him.

"Uh, Piper. I have something really important to tell you." Leo fretted as he tried to stop Piper from leaving.

"What Leo? Please get out of my way so we can do this thing and start our lives as the un-Charmed ones." Piper demanded as she felt tears start to well in her eyes, her playful, calm demeanor finally melting as the reality of it hit her again.

"That's what I'm trying to say Piper, you may not have to live as an 'un-Charmed one.'" He said hurriedly, quoting her as he continued to try to block her path as she tried to get out of the kitchen entrance.

"What do you mean Leo?" chimed in Phoebe, who had overheard his commanding whispering.

"The Elders believe that the Charmed ones are not going to be un-Charmed for long…" Leo said carefully.

"What the _hell_ does that mean? Prue is dead, so ergo…un-Charmed." 

"I'm not supposed to say Piper." Leo stated, hoping the girls would take the hint.

"Uh, girls? I think you should listen to him. I remember hearing down in the Underworld about a child being born to a witch and white lighter, but unsure of whom the parents were we decided not to bother with it." Cain added.

"I'm not following…" Phoebe confessed.

It dawned on Piper slowly, and she snapped her fingers and barged through Leo and up the stairs towards the attic. She placed the candles normally used in a circle and shouted out the summoning a spirit spell.

"Hear these words, hear my cries,

Spirit from the other side

Come to me, I summon thee

Cross now the Great Divide!"

In a whirl of white, orb-like, lights Grams appeared in the center of the candle circle. Phoebe and the others watched Piper wearily.

"Piper! What is it, what?" asked Grams concerned and confused.

"Are we no longer the Charmed ones or are we to be reconstituted?" Piper questioned, loudly and clearly under distress. 

"Its not for me to say-" began Grams flustered but she was interrupted by another female voice.

"Its for _me _to say." Said Patty Halliwell as she emerged beside Grams in the same way as the latter had.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Piper, its me." 

"What's going on? We have to hurry and vanquish the Source and contain the Hollow before he comes after us!" Cain declared.

"Well then, I guess I better explain and quickly." Patty mumbled.

"Yes, you better, Mother." Piper retorted, ignoring everyone's glares.

"You girls have a sister, a half sister. She's younger, her name is Paige." Patty quickly said.

"Her name is _who_ and _what_ did you say?" gasped Piper, shocked.

"Her name is Paige, and she's your half sister. I fell in love with a white lighter named Sam after Victor, your father, and I divorced. We had Paige, but we had to give her up because it was unheard of, a white lighter and witch to be together much less have children together." 

Grams nodded along, while Phoebe and Cain stood opened whereas Piper clenched her jaw tightly.

"Where can we find her? We can't defeat the Source without the power of three." Piper bit off.

"She works as a social worker at South Bay Social Services. It's around here, hurry and defeat the Source and the Hollow, but please try to ease her into it." Pleaded Patty.

Piper snorted in mock laughter at the plea and stormed out of the attic with the others in tow. 

"Leo, go get her now." Piper demanded, "We're going to P3 and getting the last ingredient for out potion." Piper added, all of them completely forgetting Phoebe's premonition in their haste to find out the truth.

* * *

����� TBC...

��Be patient with me please, I get confused as to what I already wrote and what I have to write and all that jazz...hope you're enjoying it so far.

��PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!

Any writer cannot continue without support from their 'fans.'

: P


	17. The Battle

**I know that in the show, Paige gets her powers by all the Charmed ones standing in the Halliwell manor. Instead she gets it by just being in contact with the two other Charmed ones. Get it? Any questions, just ask me! **

Cole shimmered to an abandon warehouse, and looked around, trying to follow the Source's evil aura. He felt the powerful Source of all Evil flame out again and Cole followed that too. This continued for half an hour, and showed no signs of letting up as the Source met with other demons and tried to convince them into taking in the Hollow in order to assist him.

* * *

Paige Matthews pulled her red hair into a pony tail as she left the building she worked at. She let out a heavy sigh as the days work took a toll on her and she hopped into her jeep and started it up, not noticing the blue lights of an orb behind the trees where she parked.

"I need a drink." Muttered Paige as she entered traffic and found herself driving aimlessly towards P3, her favorite bar to hang out at.

* * *

Piper, Phoebe and Cain entered P3, which was closed, and started their frantic search for the vanilla. Leo orbed in and immediately said, "Paige is on her way here."

Piper looked up from behind the bar and nodded gravely.

"Okay. Here's what we do. Leo orb Phoebe home and grab what we have in the pots and some vials so that we can finish the potion here. Cain, go to the front door and escort Paige in here when she arrives. I'll continue to look for the van-" she held the bottle of brown liquid up, "Never mind, found it. I'll write a spell and have one prepared for Paige to read off of."

Leo nodded quickly, grabbed hold of Phoebe and orbed out. Cain strode across the empty bar and towards the front door pausing to ask, "How do you know she'll read the spell?"

"Oh she'll read it when she sees the demon that we're up against."

* * *

Paige noticed immediately that the bar's parking lot was near empty and she started to back out when a knock on her window startled her. She rolled it down halfway and put on a sexy smile when she saw the young, extremely handsome, blue-eyed man grin at her.

"Can I help you?" she offered Paige.

"Actually, I came to help you. The bar's actually open, _just_ opened. So you're essentially the first to arrive." He lied straight through his teeth, but she wouldn't have known.

"Oh, okay, thanks." Paige thanked the handsome man, noting he looked like someone she met once before at the bar but a much younger version.

She turned the ignition off and exited the car, following the young man into the bar. She saw the bar owner, Piper, and waved her hello to the tired looking woman. The woman nodded and smiled, though it seemed forced.

Piper finished writing the spell and sighed with relief when she heard the sounds of tinkling orbs, meaning Leo had arrived with Phoebe in the storage room. They burst out, hands full of pots and potions.

"Here we are Piper." Phoebe said, smiling at Paige as she blew passed.

"Thank you, it's about time."Piper muttered.

They set everything up at the bar as Cain served Paige her beer, who watched them with a keen interest. Piper threw in some vanilla and jumped when smoked poured out of it. 

"Good, put it in a vial, cork it and get ready." Piper commanded.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Paige good naturedly.

"Just some cooking." Phoebe answered, a quirky smile on her face as she watched her younger half sister.

As soon as Paige finished her beer, the Source flamed in behind her, causing her to scream. Cain grabbed Paige and threw her behind the bar as a flame ball flew through the air. 

"Thanks." Gasped Paige as Cain nodded.

Piper withheld from throwing the potion, knowing that it was not going to work with the amount of power he had. Phoebe suddenly felt like she was having déjà vu as the Source loomed over her with a massive fireball in his hand, tossing it up and down casually before throwing it at her with a snarl.

Suddenly, Cole shimmered into the room and ran as fast as he could, diving in front of Phoebe with a roar, in turn being hit by the fireball instead of her. Phoebe's scream caught in her throat when she realized Cole wasn't dead but instead throwing fireballs at the defenseless Source. 

"Read the spell God damn it!" shouted Cole as he continued to throw fireballs at the Source.

Piper and Phoebe jumped behind the bar and grabbed Paige's trembling hand as they urged her to read the spell with them. Paige and the other women felt a sudden warmth and adrenaline as they came into contact with one another. Their hands glowed as they read the spell together.

"Prudence, Patricia, Penelope, Melinda,  
Astrid, Helena, Laura and Grace;  
Halliwell witches stand strong beside us;  
vanquish this evil from time and space!".

The Source let out one last howl of agony as he burst into flames, killed by the new Charmed ones. Cole swiped at the sweat on his forehead and tried to catch his breath when the Seer teleported into the bar holding the giant metal box.

She opened it up and waited for the black shadowy form to exit Cole's body and re-enter the enclosed metal container. The others all watched in horror as the Hollow exited Cole via ears, nose, eyes, and mouth in a seemingly unpleasant manner. The Hollow's box slammed shut and the Seer called out for the nearest witch, to grab hold of her hand quickly. 

"Do it!" shouted Cole with as much energy as he could muster from his knees, on the floor.

Phoebe hopped up and grabbed hold of the Seer's hand, whom pulled her close and commanded her to read the inscription on the box along with her.

"Aboleo exitum cavium du eternias!"

The Hollow floated to the air and disappeared in a flash of blue light. The Seer nodded at Cole who dipped his head curtly back, before the initial teleported out of P3 and back to the Underworld.

Paige stood up shakily and looked at everyone.

"Whoa, what the hell was that?" she asked, amazed.

Phoebe laughed, she had assumed Paige would have freaked out.

"That, Paige, was the Source of all Evil." Piper said, grinning.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced, I'm Phoebe." She extended her hand to the younger woman. 

"This old brunette is Piper, owner of P3." Continued Phoebe before introducing her to Cain, "This is my future step-son, Cain."

"Hello." Cain said, also extending his hand.

"And last but not least, my savior…_our _savior, and my fiancé, Cole." Phoebe concluded, giving Cole a crushing hug and kiss as he gallantly shook Paige's hand.

"Ms. Matthews, pleasure to meet you again." Cole greeted with a grin.

"Mr. Turner." Paige responded, realizing why Cain had looked familiar before.

"How do you know each other?" asked Phoebe, afraid they may have had a fling.

"I accidentally bumped into her once, when we were here at P3." Answered Cole, brushing his knees off.

Paige nodded enthusiastically, arms folded across her middle. Phoebe let out a huge sigh of relief as she hugged Cole again, ignoring the chuckles from the others as they watched the scene.

"Wonder if we really vanquished the Source…" murmured Piper as she watched Cole with an appreciative half smile.

Cole hugged Phoebe tightly back, his back towards the others. Suddenly he felt sick as his eyes turned solid black, though he wasn't aware of it. Phoebe pulled away from him and looked into his now clear blue eyes.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" she asked, concerned.

"Fine, I think..." Cole muttered more to himself than Phoebe.

* * *

TBC...

Few more chapters I believe, then this story will be over and I'd have to find another Charmed or Nip/Tuck topic to write my story on. I love angst and I love Julian. : P

**_REVIEW_**!


	18. Admitting the Truth

After all the chaos at P3, everyone had either shimmered, orbed or _hopped_ an orb back to the Halliwell manor. It was well into the night and everyone was ready for a long nights sleep before celebrating the victory against the Source.

Leo quickly prepared Prue's bedroom for Paige, who was invited to stay the night as Piper fixed the couch for Cain. Phoebe, with the help of Cole, managed to get herself up the stairs and into the bathroom.

"I'm taking a bath, care to join me?" asked Phoebe, trying to be seductive while stifling a yawn.

Cole muffled his laugh as he shrugged and responded, "Who cares if it's now two in the morning, what the hell lets jump into the tub."

Phoebe giggled and eased herself into the warm bathwater, allowing very little room for Cole, though he managed to get comfortable behind Phoebe. He lathered her back as she snuggled up to his chest; Cole grasped her hand gently and rubbed her stomach soothingly while she drifted off into near sleep.

After twenty minutes of both of them trying to stay awake, Cole prodded her tenderly and helped her into a fluffy towel as well as into their bedroom. Although they were both nude and wet, they snuggled under the covers together with Cole's arm wrapped around Phoebe's protruding stomach. Cole watched her drift off to sleep easily while he played with the wet strands of her brown hair and rubbed her stomach subconsciously.

Cole laid his wet head against his damp pillow and sighed, feeling nauseas and very tired, yet unable to sleep at all. 

* * *

Piper hummed as she flew about the kitchen, preparing a large breakfast for the growing family. She smiled to herself as she added cheese to Phoebe's omelet, then added peppers to Cole's. Leo orbed down and took in a deep breath, savoring the smell.

"I love your cooking." He announced as he hugged her from behind and nibbled her ear. Piper giggled and tried to continue cooking.

"You feeling better honey?" Leo asked.

Piper thought for a moment before resuming her cooking then answered, "Yeah, I am. I'm still sad of course… but meeting Paige was just what I needed, what this family needed. Now I have a pupil to teach and a baby to prepare for, and I can't forget a niece to prepare for too."

"A niece? Why does everyone assume we're going to have a girl?" grumbled Cole well naturedly as he entered the kitchen, rubbing his damp hair with his hand.

Leo laughed and nodded his sympathies to the other man as he joined him at the counter. Leo and Cole struck up a conversation on baby names while Cain entered looking just as bedraggled as Cole had.

"I am not having a cousin named Pacifica." Announced Cain as he too took a seat at the table.

Piper snorted in mirth but continued stirring the mystifying breakfast in the seething pot. Cain looked up and grinned before joining the conversation with the other men, nodding his head in greeting when Paige entered the kitchen.

"Morning everyone!" she proclaimed cheerfully.

"Ditto!" Phoebe yelped as she hopped into the kitchen happily.

After everyone had settled at the table and had started to dig into the scrumptious breakfast Piper had prepared for them, had they started really talking about how the near future was going to look like.

"Right, everyone settle down please…Cole please don't-Phoebe do not encourage him…" Piper started, annoyed at her excitable family.

Cole, seeing how distressed Piper looked, placed to fingers into his mouth and emitted a high-pitched, clear whistle. Everyone stopped talking and watched Cole in earnest. Cole motioned to Piper and said to her, "Continue."

She thanked him before continuing.

"As we all know, we lost a sister. But where we lost one sister we gained another, and we also gained to the knowledge of expected children… Cole and Phoebe," she waited as the others cheered," and Leo and I."

"We defeated the Source and although I wish I could take al the credit for it, we need to thank Paige, Cain, Phoebe and my husband Leo," she paused with a smile on her face as they waited for her to mention Cole's name. "Oh and Cole too, for had it not been for him I would have lost another sister and we would have all died."

Every laughed and cheered, Cain patted Cole on the back causing Cole to dribbled some of his juice on his shirt before raising his glass to the air and shouting, "The Charmed ones!"

* * *

After all the excitement at breakfast, Piper and Leo, accompanied by Paige and Cain, left for P3 to start the day whereas Cole and Phoebe decided to spend the day lying around the manor. Phoebe popped in a movie afterwards looking down at her stomach and asking the baby, "Butter or no butter with the popcorn?"

Cole, who had told Phoebe he was going to the restroom before the movie, splashed water on his very pale face and watched as his hands trembled on the knobs. Cole looked into the mirror and touched his pale cheek with a shaking hand, shocked at his sickly appearance. 

Cole was suddenly hit with a realization; he looked at his quivering hands fearful before holding one away from himself. He attempted to make a fireball and let out a gasp when one formed in the palm of his hand. Cole quickly extinguished the ball of flame and took a couple of deep breaths.

"Cole! Your child and I are waiting!" shouted Phoebe from downstairs.

Cole nodded to himself before exiting the bathroom and trotting downstairs. Phoebe glanced up from the couch and took a sharp breath in, she jumped up from the couch as quickly as her stomach would allow her and gently touched Cole's colorless face.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" she asked, her brown eyes full of concern.

Cole nodded, but quickly then shook his head no. He sat down on the couch holding Phoebe's hands and looked straight into her eyes.

"Phoebe, we didn't vanquish the Source." Cole whispered tearfully.

Phoebe's eyes grew wide as her mouth hung open.

"What?" she asked softly, shocked.

"The Source still exists and I know where." Cole repeated.

"God Cole, we need to call for Leo and the others now-" Phoebe started.

"No! Not yet Phoebe…_please_ not yet. First I need to tell you something, and you need to listen and believe me okay? No matter what just believe me… and love me…" Cole added softly.

Phoebe nodded, completely perplexed. She watched his blue eyes flicker in pain while he held her hand tightly.

"Okay… when I went down to the Underworld the Seer caught me, so to speak. She knew what I wanted and she wanted it too, to contain the Hollow to prevent the end of the world." Cole started.

"Well I took in the Hollow, and we defeated the Source… but when the Hollow left me, the Seer didn't tell me… I mean she did but not in words but by her actions… I should have known…"

"Cole! Spit it out! What happened, what's wrong?" Phoebe stopped his rambling.

"The Source went into… me." Cole finished; his blue eyes tearful.

* * *

TBC...

Gasp! lol, sorry.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...PLEASE : P


	19. Only Human

"_The Source went into… me." Cole finished; his blue eyes tearful. _

Phoebe gasped and looked at Cole with an expression of sheer shock on her face. Cole, still a sickly pale color, averted his eyes away from her hurt ones. Phoebe raised a shaky hand to Cole's face and gently stroked his jaw. She sobbed and suddenly gave Cole a rough hug. Cole, caught off guard, returned the hug and ignored the tears that stung his red rimmed eyes.

"Cole, what are we going to do?" asked Phoebe tearfully, wiping away her tears with the palm of her hand.

Cole shrugged and opened his mouth to speak but closed in, unsure of what he was going to say. 

"What, what were you going to say?" 

"Well, maybe you could make a potion and strip my powers or something." Cole mumbled quietly.

Phoebe looked up quickly and gently grabbed hold of his broad shoulders. She looked deep into his eyes and asked, "You would do that?"

Cole matched her loving look with one of his own and nodded gravely. He grabbed her petite hand in his masculine one and snorted softly through his nose, all the while looking down at their joined hands.

"Cole, are you sure about this, I mean _absolutely_ sure?" 

"Phoebe, if I don't do this now something will happen and… I wouldn't be able to live with the consequences…" Cole finished, looking away from Phoebe.

Phoebe nodded slowly in understanding and hopped up, pulling Cole along with her forcefully. She pulled him into the kitchen and tossed a pot at him, he held it away from his body and looked at her with a raised eyebrow and confused expression.

"You have to help me, Cole." She stated, as if it was obvious why she threw a pot at him.

Phoebe looked at the ceiling and shouted, "Leo, Piper, Paige…Cain!" 

After a few seconds Leo orbed into the kitchen with everyone but Piper in tow.

"What, what is it?" asked Cain, stepping forward quickly trying to assess the situation. 

"We have huge…bad news to tell you. You have to listen first then we can get to work. No interruptions okay?" Phoebe coached the others, her hand raised like a teacher scolding her class.

"You guys all know how I took in the Hollow, with the Seers help? Well she tricked me, she told me there would be no future repercussions but alas…I'm the new Source." Cole disclosed, pacing about the room as if he was back in the courtroom trying a case.

"You're the what?" shouted Cain, as Leo groaned. Paige stood in the middle of the room confused.

"I thought we vanquished the Source of all Evil." She recalled their battle, a bewildered look on her face.

Cole shook his head roughly and ran his hands through his hair nervously as he continued to pace.

"Well we didn't apparently; we have to strip my powers now. We need Piper in order to do so." Cole ranted.

"Leo, get her now before my fiancé loses his mind." Phoebe demanded as Leo nodded and orbed off. Cole looked at her appreciatively before resuming his rapid pacing.

They were all silent until Leo orbed Piper in. Phoebe immediately ran up to her and gave her a big hug, or tried to at least seeing as they were both pregnant and sporting the bellies to prove it.

"What the hell is going on?" Piper asked the group.

"No time to explain _right _now; please…just make a power stripping potion for Cole." Phoebe said extremely quickly.

"You want me to strip his powers _now_?" Piper asked incredulously. 

"Yes!" shouted Cain and Phoebe in unison. 

"Fine, Cole you alright with this?"

"It was my idea… we'll explain it as soon as you do this." Cole vowed, with a half smile in order to try to suppress the pressure in the room from everyone else.

Piper and Phoebe rushed over to the cupboards and started to pull out all the essential ingredients for the potion. Paige and Cain sat at the table whereas Leo opted for sitting on a stool. 

All of a sudden there was a loud crash in the living room. Everyone looked up but Leo, Cain and Cole were the ones to run to check it while Phoebe and Piper managed to resume their frenzied cooking all the while keeping Paige in the kitchen.

There was a shout followed by another loud crash as the men fought off whatever hell had entered their house. Paige tried to calm herself, unsure whether she was scared or anxious to join the fight. 

Leo had been flung across the room by a lightning bolt, by a Tracer demon. There were many in the room at once, all throwing projecting lightning bolts and teleporting quickly around the room in order to confuse the men. Cain, unfazed by the fact he was powerless, attacked the demons with any piece of furniture he could get his hands on as did Leo when he stood up. 

Cole fended off a Tracer demon that was trying to circle behind him for the upper hand, Cole conjured up a fireball and allowed his eyes to turn the solid black color. The Tracer demon gasped and immediately fell to his knee in respect. The others, confused, looked over at Cole and noted his eyes. They all knelt down on one knee and mumbled, "The Source, he lives."

Cole started throwing fireballs at all the kneeling demons and howled with delight at the fun of it. After all the demons were killed, he glanced up at the others who watched him unsteadily. 

"Cole… I think you better sit down and rest." Leo managed to say.

Cole glared and advanced on the white lighter slowly. He conjured another fireball and barely glanced at Cain, who was trying to reason with Cole, as he continued to back Leo up.

"Are you trying to control me?" asked Cole menacingly.

"No Cole, I just think you need to rest before you take the power stripping potion." Leo croaked.

Cole growled and raised his arm, ready to throw the fireball when Cain suddenly shoved him across the room. Cole stumbled back a few steps before shaking his head and asking, "What the hell happened? What was _that_ for?"

"The evil is getting to you," Leo explained before shouting, "Piper, Phoebe hurry with the potion please!"

The three women ran out of the kitchen with a vial full of the power stripping potion. Piper halted and groaned, "Look at this place!"

"Now's not the time Piper, please give Cole the potion." Cain interjected. 

Phoebe ran over to Cole and handed him the uncorked vial, clutching his hand tightly as she aided his other towards his mouth, dumping the potion into his awaiting mouth.

Everyone watched as Cole stood there without anything happening to him, when he suddenly let out a pain filled yell and fell to his knees. They watched as a black smoky substance left his body, leaving Cole completely mortal.

"Try your powers Cole, see if it worked." Piper coaxed.

Cole nodded and tried to shimmer, but nothing happened. He sighed, laughing when Phoebe cheered and gave him a bear hug. She sat on the floor with him, but he instantaneously stood up, pulling her along with him.

"You're pregnant." He whispered before she kissed him, clutching her tightly.

"Don't worry about me Cole..." she whispered back after they broke their brief kiss.

"Hey, I'm only human."Cole grumbled with a smirk.

* * *

TBC...

One more chapter, maybe two then this story comes to an end... sorry!


	20. Spells and Names

Cole sat on the edge of Phoebe's bed as she slept soundly in it. He stared up at the ceiling and stood, making his way to the window silently. He peered from behind the white curtains out into the vast darkness of night, a forlorn look upon his face. Phoebe mumbled in her sleep before turning on her side while Cole shuffled over quietly and placed a kiss on both her forehead and stomach. He exited the bedroom and made his way downstairs where Cain lay in a deep sleep, snoring softly.

Cole, who enjoyed sticking to the shadows better than the light of day, entered the kitchen without flicking on the lights. Cole paced the room, unsure of what to do with himself. After a growl of frustration Cole quietly stormed out of the kitchen and then out of the manor itself. He made his way down the sidewalks of San Francisco, keeping his head down and his hands shoved into his pockets.

An hour later Cole found himself in his empty penthouse, it seemed sinister and baleful at this time of night, as he took a seat on his couch with a mournful sigh. He wanted to shimmer, throw energy balls, do _something_ but he was a mere human now.

"God damn it!" shouted Cole as he slammed his fists down onto the glass table, shattering it with his strong hands.

Cole grimaced in pain and laughed humorlessly while he stood and entered the bathroom in order to wash his wounds. He wrapped his right hand in a towel, now stained maroon with his blood before resuming his seat on the couch.

"Even without my powers I still keep getting hurt." He muttered to himself as he tried to get comfortable on the couch.

The elevator dinged, signaling someone was about to come in. The doors slid open and revealed a worried Phoebe. She sighed with relief when she saw Cole and rushed over to sit with him.

"Cole! You had me worried to death! I searched the entire manor; I didn't see a note… I was about to wake everyone up to help search for you, I thought a demon got you! Then suddenly I shimmered outside the penthouse, now I'm here and Cole, baby you're hurt!" rambled Phoebe hysterical with worry.

Cole shrugged and allowed Phoebe to take a look at his hand.

"I needed to think Phoebe. I'm sorry I didn't leave a note or anything…"

"It's okay, now lemme see your hand." She ordered as she grasped it gingerly.

Cole hissed at the light throbbing pain in his hand. Phoebe looked up and touched his cheek, accidentally smearing some blood. It contrasted with his blue eyes so well that it scared Phoebe a little.

"So, mind telling what's on your…mind?" Phoebe asked, the concern light in her voice but still noticeable.

"Phoebe it's been only a few hours since I've been human and now I'm already losing my mind…" Cole started.

"Just give it time Cole, you're not going to get used to it over night much less a few hours."

"Phoebe, what am I going to do? Our child won't have me to protect her; I won't be able to protect you…"

"Don't worry about that Cole, we're the Charmed ones!"

"My point, you're a _Charmed_ one… that means excessive demon attacks on our family at any second, hour or at any time of day."

Phoebe sat next to Cole on the couch and snuggled close to his chest when he wrapped a protective arm around her body. He rested his chin on her brown haired head and took a deep breath, savoring the smell of her hair.

"So, what do you want to do Cole?"

"I don't know, I honestly don't know."

After a long stretch of silence Phoebe whispered a loud, "If you could get your powers back, would you?"

She heard him sigh and felt his body tense up somewhat before he exhaled and whispered back, "I. Don't. Know."

She nodded and snuggled closer to his warm chest, falling asleep feeling safe and protected. Cole nodded off to sleep not long after, holding Phoebe tightly to his body.

At noon, Phoebe awoke with a small start. She glanced around as she always did every time she awoke, then stretched taking note that she was lying on top of Cole. He shifted slightly, his face twitching vaguely as he dreamt. Phoebe stood and watched him for a few seconds, heading off to the kitchen when Cole turned his back to her in his sleep.

She ate a banana as she stared at the fridge from her seat at the kitchen table, deep in thought. She had no idea what Cole was going through but she knew it had to be terrible. She weighed the pros and cons of her next decision and finally leapt up from her table and dashed across the kitchen for a pen and paper. She jotted down many notes before deciding on one.

Phoebe stood over Cole's sleeping form, clutching the pad of her notes close to her chest. She finally mustered up the courage to read the spell, before she chickened out and thought about personal gain again.

"I call upon the Powers that Be,

to bestow the following powers to the man in front of me:

Superhuman strength, energy and fire balls, shimmering too,

Telekinesis and the ability to stay good without much ado."

Cole's prone body glowed a gold tinted red color before he sat up gasping. He shook his head roughly and let out a heavy sigh. He glanced up and saw Phoebe standing there chewing on her bottom lip.

"Phoebe? What's wrong?" he asked concerned, standing up quickly.

"Cole, please don't be upset but…" she didn't finish the sentence when she saw Cole's eyes light up with anger when they drifted down to the notes she held in her hands.

"Phoebe? What did you do?" he growled, more upset than angry.

"You were so depressed without your powers and you were right, we would need your help to protect us from the demon attacks, please don't be mad Cole."

Cole visibly relaxed when he saw Phoebe on the verge of tears. He held out his arms and gathered her up strongly, snuggling his face close to her neck. She dropped the small legal pad as she did so and let out a small sob. Cole held her closer and edged her to the couch.

"I'm not mad Phoebe, but we should have talked more about this…now I'm going to be back on the radar of any new source."

"I'm so sorry Cole, I think it was just hormones and what you said about not being able to protect us... plus you looked so..._lonely_, without them."

Cole nodded his agreement solemnly, wrapping his arms around Phoebe as he let out a deep sigh. Phoebe snuggled closer to Cole as they settled into the couch once again. Phoebe grasped Cole's hand tightly over her stomach, rubbing it over her protruding belly in circles. Cole smiled to himself as he thought about their child, he couldn't wait to meet the little girl.

"Do you have a name picked out?" he whispered to her.

"What?"

"For our little...girl. Do you have a name picked out?" he repeated, still whispering to her.

"Yeah...Phoenix, it's a kick ass female name, because our baby girl is going to be a kick ass demon fighter."

Cole chuckled, causing Phoebe to giggle, before he asked, "You know what a Phoenix is right?"

"Yep." she answered quickly.

"Just wondering." he responded, once again smiling.

"What about you Cole, any names picked out?"

"I have a few..." he drawled, tickling Phoebe's stomach.

"We have to tell my sisters you know." Phoebe quipped after another moment of listening to each other breath.

"Tell them what?" Cole asked, arching an eyebrow.

"That you have your powers back, that way they don't think you did something _rash_."

"_Rash_, huh." repeated Cole, half smiling.

"Yeah 'rash,'" Phoebe stopped then added, "That doesn't even sound like a word anymore."

Cole let out a soft barking laugh, causing Phoebe to jump.

* * *

TBC...

I couldn't leave Cole powerless guys!


	21. Heated Discussions

Phoebe shuffled into the kitchen of the Halliwell manor where Paige and Piper were discussing potions over a boiling pot and Leo and Cain were discussing family over steaming cups of coffee. She leaned onto the counter and watched the other women bond before she coughed unsubtly. She waved to them with a goofy smile plastered on her face as she said, "Morning guys I have some news for you..."

"What did you do Phoebe?" Piper demanded, hands on her hips.

"Why do you think I did something?" Phoebe retorted, holding her hands up in mock surrender.

"_Phoebe_..."

"Alright, okay... I sorta wrote a thing..."

"A spell?"

"yes and I read it for-"

"Cole?"

"Yes and I kind of gave him his-"

"Powers back?"

"Two things Piper, why are you finishing my sentences and _how_ are you finishing my sentences?" Phoebe exclaimed, a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Because I already told her." Cole annouced before shimmering into the kitchen. Phoebe threw her hands up and laughed.

"You could have told _me_ that you told _her_." Phoebe said, pretending to be upset. "I was _so_ worried about what she would say..."

"Phoebe he just cushioned the blow, and saved your ass yet again. So let up on him."

Cole nodded once, eyebrows raised and said, "Thank you Piper."

"Sure." Piper shrugged before turning to Paige and saying, "Let's continue."

Everyone returned to their conversations while Cole sauntered over to Phoebe at the counter and wrapped his strong arms around her waist as he settled his head on her shoulder. She rubbed her cheek against his as he cast his eyes downwards.

"Are you mad at me?"

"What? Of course not Cole." Phoebe said as she turned and hugged him.

"Good, now can we please go somewhere quiet so we can talk?"

"About...?"

"Our kid, our future..." Cole murmured as he looked away again.

"Okay." she whispered before touching his cheek tenderly.

Cole grasped Phoebe tightly as he shimmered them upstairs into Phoebe's bedroom. They made their way to her bed slowly, her stomach weighing her down. Cole made sure she was comfortable on her bed before he took a seat at her vanity mirror. Phoebe watched him, slightly puzzled and worried. She sat up some and waited for him to speak, expectantly.

"Phoebe," Cole started quietly, his bluish -gray eyes staring directly into hers as he ran a hand through his hair once," Do you remember what I _am_?"

"Uh..yeah, you're half demon, half human."

"Exactly, half _demon_, Phoebe. That means that our child is going to be a witch with demonic blood."

"Cole you're not worried about _that _are you? We have my sisters and Leo, this child will grow up to be good."

"Will it? With my demonic blood this kid will be prone to evil ways, easier to sway towards evil too." Cole protested.

Phoebe sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Cole scowled at her antics before crossing his arms across his chest as he sat back in the chair.

"Cole you need to understand that-"

"Phoebe, you can't tell me everything is going to be fine! That our child will _never _turn evil! Our daughter is the spawn of a Charmed one and one of the most powerful demons in the Underworld!" Cole shouted as he interrupted her.

"So what do you want me to do? I can't abort now and even if I could that thought would have never crossed my mind!" Phoebe fought back, upset.

After a long, tense filled silence Cole sighed and shook his head before whispering, "You can't do anything, I'm sorry."

Cole stood up and cast a sad look towards Phoebe before he stood up and shimmered out. There was a soft knock on the bedroom door and Phoebe called out, "Come in."

Cain emerged, causing Phoebe to do a double take. He looked at her confused.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, you look so much like him it's eerie."

Cain smirked while he made his way to the now vacant chair and took a seat.

"That's not what I meant." Cain gestured with his hand, an eyebrow raised as he shifted in his seat.

"Oh...I guess I'm okay... Cole and I just had an argument, I think."

"You think?" questioned Cain, both eyebrows raised this time.

"Or it was a 'heated discussion.'" Phoebe shrugged.

Now it was Cain's turn to say, "Oh."

"Mind if I ask what the two of you were," Cain coughed, "'Discussing?"

"It was about the baby."

"Set a date yet?"

"For the baby?" Phoebe asked perplexed.

"No, the _wedding_."

"Not yet, and at this rate there isn't going to be one."

"Ah, Phoebe, come on. You know you are, you see it, remember? The love you and Cole have is as epic as Leo and Piper's love for each other...It can't be that bad can it?" Cain mentioned, hands clasped behind his head now.

"Well Cain, you don't know how stubborn your father can get. I'm just as stubborn so we have some falling outs sometimes."

"Hmmm."

"Yeah," Phoebe nodded as she sat up more in the sea of throw pillows perched carefully on the bed,"I hate these damn pillows!" Phoebe exclaimed as she threw one across the room.

"Cole's idea?"

"No, Piper's.Cole hates them too, says they get in the way when we-" Phoebe stopped short and blushed, Cain snorted on his laughter and yelped when Phoebe threw a pillow at his head.

"Dinner!" shouted Piper from downstairs.

Cain helped Phoebe down the stairs after struggling to get her out of bed, causing Piper to laugh at the sight of her.

"You look like a teakettle with legs." Piper snorted.

Phoebe shot her a look and retorted, "Look in a mirror lately?"

Leo chuckled as he took a seat at the dining room table but stopped short when Piper hit him on the sgoulder before serving dinner. She looked around, everbrows furrowed before asking, "Where's Cole?"

"We had a fight, I'm assuming he went home."

Everyone nodded their understanding before digging into the delectable dinner and striking up random conversations.

* * *

Cole placed both of his hands on the cool black metal railing outside on the balconey of his penthouse. He looked out at the city of San Fransico, breathing in and out slowly to calm the anger inside of him. He squared his jaw and shoulders as he clutched the railing tightly, wincing in pain as he cut into the wound on his hand. Cole heard the tinkling sounds of orbing in the penthouse and he called out, "Not now Leo."

"It's not Leo, it's Paige." said she as she emerged from the dark penthouse and joined Cole's side.

"Oh, hello Paige."

"Hope you don't mind my being here."

"No not at all...how's Phoebe?"

"She's okay, a bit down in the dumps but otherwise as good as a hormonal pregnant woman can get." Paige explained, holding up a thumb enthusiastcially.

"That's good." Cole murmured softly, into the wind.

"So Cole, i was wondering, since you're going to be my future brother in law, how a demon-"

"Becomes good?" he finished.

"Precisely." Paige said, jabbing her finger in the air as if she found a new invention.

"My human half fell in love with my demon half's target."

"You mean you tried to _kill_ Phoebe?"

"Yeah, but I couldn't do it I fell deeply in love with her. She brought the long lost good inside of me out."

"That's...good."

Cole cast a sideways glance towards the younger red headed witchlighter before sighing and relasing his grip on the railing. Paige did a double take when she saw the indentations he had left.

"Wow! You must be super strong in order to do that!" she exclaimed as she followed Cole into the dark penthouse.

Cole chuckled humorlessly as he flipped the light switch on and settled into the couch.


	22. Cole and Wyatt

Cole, half-demon and half-human…over one hundred years old…the powerful demon that had stood by the Source's side as his right

Cole, half-demon and half-human…over one hundred years old…the powerful demon that had stood by the Source's side as his right hand man…the demon that has killed many innocents, witches and demons alike…could _not _handle the sight of a birth.

The Charmed sisters ran about as they prepared for the birth of the newest Halliwell and the first Turner in over _sixty_ years. Leo, used to the screaming and blood being not only a White Lighter but also a soldier in another pastime, stood at the ready whereas Cole stood far off, his face showing his horror and disgust at the scene before him.

Piper, heavily pregnant by now, grabbed Cole by his wrist and yanked him to Phoebe's side.

"Comfort her!" she screeched as she waddled as fast as she could for more towels.

Cole mumbled, his expression of confusion turning into one of pain when Phoebe managed to grab one of his hands in her iron grip.

"Phoebe…" he gasped.

"You did this to me!" she screamed as another contraction hit her.

Paige rolled her eyes and flipped her red hair over her shoulder before claiming, "So cliché."

"Leo!" yelled Piper; unaware he was right behind her.

"I'm right here Piper, don't worry." He assured her as he knelt on front of Phoebe.

"Alright Phoebe, push!" Leo coached.

Phoebe grunted and pushed as hard as she could while Cole brushed some wisps of brown hair off of her sweaty forehead. Leo, glanced up with a bright smile and exclaimed, "Come on Phoebe, another push!"

Fifteen minutes later desperate wails from the newborn baby filled the air. Everyone smiled and gasped at the beautiful baby…

"…Boy?" Phoebe said aloud, confused.

Cole grinned and laughed, so excited that he couldn't keep it in. Phoebe smiled and exclaimed, "Cole, we have a baby boy!"

Leo's smile brightened as he handed the still wailing baby over to the happy couple, Paige even smiled as she saw Cole and Phoebe stare deep into each other's eyes…deep in love. They looked at their baby, noting that they had another replica of Cole in the house with his brown hair and bright grayish blue eyes.

Cain shimmered into the room and sighed with relief when he saw that the nasty part of the birth was over, but when Cole kissed Phoebe passionately he groaned out loud. Everyone looked up, most of them chuckling.

"What?" asked Paige, jumping from his sudden appearance behind her.

"I was just thinking that the nasty part of the birth was _finally_ over when my father deep throated my mom." Cain laughed, joined by the others except Cole who made a face at him.

"Cain, come here and meet your brother." Phoebe said softly, the babies crying having died down.

All eyes were on Cain as he made his way slowly to Phoebe's side; he knelt down beside Cole and held his finger out to the baby who gazed up at him with his stunningly catching wide eyes. The baby giggled and reached up, clasping Cain's finger in his tiny palm. Cain laughed as Cole wrapped an arm around Cain and gave him a hug.

"What's his name?" Piper asked, her hormones settled for the time being.

"Well I dunno. I was expecting a girl…as I believe we all were." Cole managed to say, still ecstatic.

"What about Charles?" Phoebe suggested.

"How about _no_, honey?" Cole retorted with a polite smile.

"How about Connor?" suggested Leo, his arm slung around Piper as everyone thought of a name for the newborn boy.

Phoebe shook her head, "Sorry Leo."

"Colton?" suggested Paige, shrugging as she leaned up against the nearest wall.

"Hmmm…" thought Phoebe, concentrating.

"How about Cole?" suggested Cain.

"Cole?" a smile crept onto Phoebe's face.

"Yes?" Cole answered, unsure of what was happening.

"Cole…Matthew…Turner…Halliwell…" Phoebe said slowly, loving the sound of the name. Piper and Leo nodded their approval, as did Paige who called out, "I love it!"

"Phoebe, we're not naming the child after me…" started Cole but a slender finger silenced him.

"It's done. Hello, Coleridge Matthew Turner Halliwell," Phoebe whispered as she kissed the tip of the bubbly little boy's button nose.

* * *

**ONE YEAR LATER:**

"Phoebe, Piper! Leo, Cole, Cain!" shouted Paige from of the bottom of the landing.

"What?" shouted somebody, Paige had no idea who, back.

"Cole and Wyatt disappeared again!" she shouted, though she wasn't worried.

Cole and Phoebe immediately appeared at the top of the steps, towels wrapped around each of their shining bodies with their hair plastered to the heads. Leo orbed Piper downstairs, both of them with separate sheets wrapped around themselves tightly. Cain shimmered behind Cole and Phoebe, his current girlfriend in hand.

"What's wrong?" Cole asked, a bit annoyed at the intrusion.

"Wyatt and Cole decided to disappear again." Paige sighed.

Cole groaned inwardly while Paige grimaced as the others sighed, groaned and mumbled in annoyance too. Paige threw her hands up, "Sorry! You try taking care of a demonic-human witch _and_ an angelic-human witch, both of which are not _really_ angels and both of which _are_ toddlers, _and_ on top of that… boys!" she stressed.

"Cole, calm down." Phoebe rested a hand on his damp shoulder as his eyes narrowed. Cole shrugged off her arm before looking straight at Paige. Paige grimaced as Cole shouted, "Coleridge Matthew Halliwell!"

Suddenly Cole Junior shimmered into Piper's arms, almost causing her to lose the thin sheet that covered her nearly nude body. Leo nodded to Piper who shouted, "Wyatt Alexander Halliwell!"

Blue orbs momentarily blinded Cole, the adult, as Wyatt orbed into his strong arms. Cole sighed and chuckled, nuzzling his nephew's blonde head. He made his way down the stairs carefully, holding Wyatt to his chest protectively. Piper shuffled over to the bottom of the steps and gave the giggling Cole Junior to the glowering Cole Senior while she received the bubbly Wyatt.

Cole held his young son closely as he scolded him quietly. The young boy nodded his understanding, extremely smart for his age. Cole sighed and kissed the top of the dark haired boy's head before handing him over to the awaiting Paige. After Piper finished her scolding of Wyatt, she handed him to Paige also.

"Finished?" Cain called down, causing Phoebe to snort on her laughter.

Cole rolled his eyes and bounded up the steps clutching his towel. He kissed Phoebe before saying, "Not yet."

Leo and Piper laughed before orbing out while Paige and the other young woman smirked. Cole shimmered Phoebe out as Cain nodded his goodbye to Paige and shimmered out as well, the young woman in hand giggling.

Paige looked at each boy in her hand and sighed, as they looked up at her, one with bright gray/blue eyes the other with just blue, but just as wide and innocent as the other.

"Let's go you two troublemakers."

* * *

THE END.


End file.
